I'm Not The Only One
by Finnigan13
Summary: En cuanto los vio se dio cuenta de que no era la única en la vida de ella.
1. I'm Not The Only One

**OUAT no me pertenece, la trama sí. **

No hay nada como llegar a casa un viernes en la tarde después del trabajo, y es mejor si es más temprano de lo normal.

Entró a la casa con una gran sonrisa en la boca y se dispuso a quitarse el blazer gris que portaba elegantemente. Se quitó los breteles y se tronó los dedos. Lo único que quería era darse una ducha, comer algo e ir a su estudio a escribir un poco.

Pensó en anunciar que estaba en casa, pero después recordó que ella debería estar de compras o en el trabajo. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y subió las escaleras de su loft. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con ella y lo que encontró la dejó desconcertada.

Ella estaba en la cama con un empleado de su empresa. Tragó saliva y se volteó. Los gemidos de ella se hicieron audibles y se le rompió el corazón.

Caminó hasta las escaleras lentamente y las bajó sin hacer ruido. Tomó sus Jimmy Choo, su blazer, su cartera y las llaves del auto; y finalmente salió del loft sin hacer un solo ruido. Así como llegó, se fue. Silenciosamente.

Y es que no lo podía creer. Ella y su esposa habían hecho votos. Votos donde juraban amor eterno y todo eso, en lo que en un principio no creía. Y ahora ella le rompía el corazón. Así de sencillo. Ahora estaba en la cama con un empleado de la empresa que ella había creado con sus propias manos e incluso él estaba en su lado.

Una vez en el ascensor se puso los tacones y el blazer. Abrió la cartera para ver si tenía dinero o algo.

Y su mente volvió a la escena que había presenciado en el loft. ¿Qué pasaba con esos votos? Ella sí lo había dicho sinceramente e incluso, a pesar de ser buena escritora, no supo cómo hacerlo y duró más de una semana escribiendo los votos y borrándolos y escribiéndolos de nuevo. También pensó en volver al loft y reclamarles a los dos, pero no lo hizo. Llegó al parqueo del edificio y busco su Volkswagen amarillo, aquel que ella, su esposa, se detestaba, aquel que fue su primer auto a la edad de 18 años. Su amigo.

Lo acaricio con nostalgia y melancolía. Se subió en él y encendió el motor, que, emitió un sonido algo extraño. Sonrió complacida. A pesar de tener hermosos autos, ella amaba al Volkswagen.

Salió de allí y pensó, mientras manejaba, donde podría ir.

Podría ir a la oficina. Su oficina en los clubes que ella había fundado o podría salir de la ciudad e ir a un hotel. Fingir que estaba en cualquier ciudad por razones de trabajo o también quedarse allí e ir a un hotel de la ciudad y decir que quería privacidad y no preguntas.

Suspiró y manejo hasta un hotel pequeño y nada famoso en Queens. Al llegar allí, pagó a una anciana, quien le prometió total privacidad y se dirigió hasta la habitación que esta le había asignado.

Una vez allí, se quitó los tacones y el blazer, se arremangó la camisa y se sentó en la cama.

Regina era una maldita, eso fue lo que automáticamente pensó. Se le formaron un montón de preguntas, pero estaba segura de las respuestas. Ella amaba a Regina y la ha amado por años, también pensaba que tal vez no era ella no era suficiente para Regina, ya que ella le había pegado el cuerno con ese tipo. También sabía que no era a la única que ella llamaba "bebé" o "cariño" o su favorito: "osita", bueno en este caso, "osito".

¿Qué había hecho mal? Ella iba muy poco a los clubes cuando era de noche, ella se encargaba de eso en el día, solo para no dejarla sola. Entonces formuló una idea en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente volvería al loft, justo cuando Regina hubiese salido y quemaría las ropas de cama, luego compraría nuevas y las pondría. Luego tomaría sus llaves y se encerraría en su estudio hasta que fuese la hora de la cena, la hora en que ella llegaba. Saldría del estudio e iría a su oficina.

Lo haría de esa manera, ya que sabía que en cuanto sean las 9:00 p.m., Regina, tomaría el teléfono y marcaría a su celular, pero ella lo ignoraría. Entonces su esposa llamaría a la oficina y si Anna, su asistente, estaba allí, todavía, esta le diría que había salido hace 3 horas. Luego, volvería a llamar muchísimas veces, pero ella le ignoraría. Incluso ignoraría a todos sus amigos, que le estarían llamando todo el rato.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Las 8:59 p.m. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir, su celular y lo puso al lado de ella, en la cama. Juntó sus manos y entonces sonó.

La pantalla se iluminó con el rostro de su traidora favorita. Entrecerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Ella tenía el descaro de llamarla, incluso después de haberse acostado con ese tipo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía que pedirle el expediente de ese tipo para ver que hacía en su club y en que sucursal trabajaba.

Suspiró, nuevamente y miró el teléfono que, ahora se iluminaba con la cara de Regina. Ella soltó una risita y se levantó de la cama, para ver el minibar.

Lo abrió y vio que había una selección de cerveza. Sonrió y salió de la habitación con su cartera para ir a comprar un whisky en una tienda que estaba enfrente del hotelito.

Una vez de vuelta con el whisky y la cerveza en mano, se limitó a beber. Pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo y no bebió tanto. Ella odiaba el alcohol y lo acaba de confirmar nuevamente, al darle un sorbo al whisky y casi escupirlo. Intentó con la cerveza, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Era mejor embriagarse de leche o te, que de eso. Se sentó nuevamente y apagó el celular. Encendió la televisión y vio que daban caricaturas, así que se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a verlas.

Su último pensamiento de aquella noche, fue que, ella sabía que no era la única en la vida de su Gina…

**Y… ¿Qué opinan?**

**Sé que debo actualizar otras historias como, ¿Quién es ella? O SNTM o Verano en Lima, pero no me resistí. Nuevamente ¿Qué opinan?**


	2. Lonely Day

**OUAT no me pertenece. De antemano… ¡Gracias a las/los que dejaron review, hace un rato!**

Ahora dejaba el hotel donde se había quedado en la noche. La anciana que le había dado hospedaje le había ofrecido desayuno y ella tranquilamente se lo había comido.

Se dirigió a su Volkswagen y se subió a él; encendió el celular y no se sorprendió de las numerosas llamadas perdidas de su esposa, asistente y amigos. La última llamada era de Regina y databa de hace 5 minutos. Sonrió, al menos ella había pasado una noche de insomnio por su culpa, al serle totalmente indiferente. Incluso durmió como un bebé. Sonrió más al ver más de 29 llamadas perdidas, solo de ella.

Encendió el auto y se dirigió para irse sola hacia algún lugar. No es no fuese ir a casa, pero debía asegurarse de que Regina no estaba allí. No quería toparse con ella, al menos, no ahora.

Sabía que debía llamar a Anna, pero decidió que lo haría después y que su asistente era totalmente capaz de hacerse cargo por un día, de su imperio.

Luego de unas horas de conducir hasta Manhattan, se detuvo un poco más delante de su edificio y salió del auto.

-Buenos días, Marco – dijo ella, bajito.

El portero se sorprendió al verla allí.

-Buenos días, señora Swan – dijo el hombre-. Avisaré a la señora que está aquí y por lo que veo sana y salva.

Dicho esto hizo ademan de abrir la puerta para que tanto ella como el, entraran al edificio.

-No – dijo rápidamente, deteniéndolo-. ¿Ya se fue?

Era usual que Regina se fuera los sábados en la mañana al trabajo. El hombre la miró confundido.

-Así es. Pero estaba muy mortificada y preocupada, ya que usted no vino en toda la noche, digo, yo no la vi.

Y menos mal que no la había visto en la noche. Recordó que cuando había entrado al edificio, Marco, no se encontraba a la vista.

-Sí, lo sé. No pude salir de la oficina – mintió-. ¿Sabes cuándo se fue?

-Hace una hora, más o menos – dijo Marco-. ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno. ¿Te dijo cuándo vendría?

-Dijo que estaría más o menos a las 7 – dijo él.

Ella asintió. Tenía unas horas para quemar esa ropa de cama y reemplazarla. Tenía unas horas para adelantar esa novela que estaba escribiendo, que por ahora tenía un desenlace feliz, pero ella planeaba cambiarla. Tenía unas horas para tomar un traje nuevo y salir huyendo de ese loft, antes de que su mujer llegara.

-Marco, si Regina te pregunta, tú no me viste hoy, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo sacando la cartera y pasándole un billete de 100-. Necesito estar sola unos momentos y no quiero a nadie tratando de consolarme o algo.

El hombre miró el billete y negó.

-Su secreto está guardado conmigo, señora Swan – dijo él-. Pero no aceptaré ese billete.

-Vamos, acéptelo – dijo ella-. Me gustaría que lo tomara.

Dicho esto lo puso en el bolsillo del traje del hombre y se disparó al ascensor.

Cuando llegó a su loft hizo lo mismo que ayer y de la misma manera. Silenciosamente.

Se aseguró de estar sola y se metió en la ducha. Se preguntó si esos dos se habían dado una ducha juntos aquí, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y siguió dándose ese baño, que tanto le hacía falta. Se puso unos jeans y una camiseta negra de AC/DC, luego fue a la nevera y sacó un bote de helado; finalmente tomó todas sus llaves y se encerró en el estudio.

Puso música y se limitó a darle un final un tanto distinto al capítulo que escribía. Cuando vio que el reloj daba las 3, se levantó y fue por la ropa de cama; y la quemó. Luego fue a un Walmart y compró las mismas y se las puso a la cama. En eso se fueron 2 horas.

Cuando terminó esta tarea tomó un blazer blanco y uno negro, también pantalones a juego y zapatos. Tomó su reloj y un poco más de dinero en efectivo. Reviso de nuevo el celular y largó una carcajada al ver que ella seguía llamándole.

Salió del loft y se despidió de Marco, quien prometió no decir ni una sola palabra.

Y comenzó a conducir de nuevo, ella sola. Ella y su auto.

Se fue a dar un largo paseo y a averiguar dónde pasar la noche. Tal vez en su oficina, sería una buena estrategia.

En las siguientes horas se limitó a vagar por la ciudad sumida en su soledad. Veía a parejas, que, como ella y Regina, caminaban de la mano, dándose mimos. Veía gente sonriendo. Veía gente celebrando en restaurantes y bebiendo felices en bares. Veía niños corriendo y sus padres tratando de detenerlos, pero siempre con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Pero no había sonrisa en el de ella. No había ni un rastro de felicidad en su rostro. No había nada que indicara que era la mujer feliz de hace menos 48 horas. No había nada. Ella no tenía nada que le hiciera feliz.

Volvió a su auto y condujo hasta su club. Sonrió tristemente al ver la fila de entrada, muy larga. Aparcó el auto en la parte de atrás y entró sigilosamente. Nadie la vio, ya que se movía como un ladrón.

Entró a la oficina y la cerró, como si nadie hubiese estado allí.

Se sentó y giró la silla hacia el gran ventanal detrás de ella, ventanal que daba la vista hacia una parte de la ciudad.

Entonces lloró. Lloró por primera vez, desde que la vio. Y después, apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Prendió la computadora y procedió a buscar entre los empleados de esa sucursal, al famoso payaso que se follaba a su esposa.

Robin Hood… ¡Hasta nombre de payaso, tenia! Apretó la mandíbula y susurró una cantidad impresionante de mala palabras entre dientes, por supuesto. Lo suficientemente bajito para que nadie la escuchara. Ya después tendría tiempo para ir por ahí rompiendo platos, vasos y jarrones de porcelana, pero ahora no era el momento.

El hombre no era apuesto que digamos, pero tenía cierto aire masculino. Claro, masculinidad, tal vez Regina quería follar con alguien masculino y como ella era una chica… Se preguntó si el imbécil estaría esa noche allí.

Miró de nuevo el expediente y puedo jurar que casi rompe el teclado, así que abrió una gaveta, sacó una caja de pañuelos, se giró y se lanzó a llorar.

Nunca había tenido un día tan solitario. Pensó que esos días deberían estar prohibidos. Que no deberían existir. También reconoció que era su día solitario, el más solitario de todos. Pero al menos había sobrevivido a ese día. Ya mañana sería otro.

**Y… ¡AQUÍ OTRO! ¿Qué me dicen?**

**Nuevamente gracias por esos reviews! Ya les responderé. **


	3. Sunday Morning Call

**¡OUAT no me pertenece!**

**También… gracias por los reviews **

Domingo. Era domingo y ella todavía estaba sentada en su oficina. Al parecer se había quedado dormida en su asiento, y ahora la luz le daba de lleno en la cara. Se tapó la cara y giró el asiento. Gracias a Dios, nadie estaría en las oficinas o en el club un domingo en la mañana.

Revisó el teléfono y su sonrisa se ensanchó como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, al ver que tenía demasiadas llamadas perdidas. Sabía que Regina se moría y estaba angustiada al ver que ella había desaparecido. Ya vería cuando podría volver y enfrentarla. Pero en este momento, en este preciso momento, solo quería correr.

Correr y huir de allí. No volverla a ver y escapar. Se levantó y salió de allí, hecha una furia. ¿Debería enfrentarla? ¿Debería seguir castigándole con su silencio e indiferencia? Esa era la mejor opción. No le iba a hacer lo mismo a ella, aunque esta lo mereciese, ella no iba rebajarse a su nivel.

Tal vez un poco de celos. Los celos no le hacen daño a nadie, al menos, un poquito celos.

Caminó hasta el Volkswagen. Sería mejor aparecer, pero serle totalmente indiferente. Cuando llegó al loft, se sentía sola y desolada. Saludó a Marco, quien le sonrió, siguió su camino hasta el ascensor.

Se detuvo al ver que estaba frente de su puerta. Acercó las llaves al picaporte y cuando iba a girarlo, se detuvo. ¿Qué encontraría allí? ¿Estaría ella sola o más personas? ¿Estaría él allí?

Las voces en su cabeza no cesaban, eran como llamadas, que, le decían que no perdonara a Regina, que la abandonara, que no la enfrentase, o que la perdonase.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo levantó al ver que era una llamada de número desconocido.

-¿Swan? – era David, su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo con un fingido tono de alegría.

-Regina está preocupada – dijo él

-¿Dónde está? – dijo, antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

-En tú casa – dijo y ella percibió que lo decía como si fuese lo más obvio.

No dijo nada más y colgó. Esa llamada cambiaba todo. No iba a entrar allí e ignorar a Regina, frente a su hermano y cuñada. Tampoco iba a fingir que todo estaba bien y que ella no sabía nada. No tenía ánimos para eso.

Dio media vuelta y se largó de allí, antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera salir y atraparla allí. Cuando estuvo en el vestíbulo le dijo a Marco:

-No me has visto.

Y sin más salió del edificio. Cruzó la calle y se fue al parque. Debía esperar que David y Mary Margaret salieran y se fueran a casa.

Se sentó y agradeció internamente que David le hubiese llamado. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más tiempo, que necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, para no perder su fuerza de voluntad y terminar hablándole a Regina.

Voces seguían hablándole y ella solo se limitó a poner su cabeza entre sus manos. Recordó cuando su padre le decía que llorar y desahogarse estaba bien, que no importaba, pero precisamente no se estaba desahogando en ese momento.

Se desahogaría cuando comenzara a romper vasos y platos.

Y así pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde, sentada allí y dando gracias que David le había hecho la llamada.

**Corto, lo sé, pero ya casi viene el otro.**

**Si ven algo raro, me dicen y me perdonan. Estar bajo el efecto de medicamentos me pone así xD**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? DEJEN REVIEWS! XD**


	4. I'm Not Okay

**OUAT no me pertenece, la trama sí.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ¡Son las MEJORES!**

Había comenzado a llover cuando su hermano y cuñada salían del edificio y se subían al auto. Suspiró de alivio y cruzó la calle. Cuando entró al vestíbulo estaba toda empapada. Bufó, ahora Regina tendría que verla así. Marco no se encontraba a la vista, por lo que entró al ascensor y se fue a su loft.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, frente a la puerta de aquel "hogar". Sacó las llaves y entró. Recorrió la vista con el lugar. Regina no estaba a la vista, por lo dio un portazo para anunciar su llegada y comenzar su plan de no prestarle atención.

-¿Emma? – escuchó la voz de ella.

¿Quién más? ¿Robín? ¿O algún otro individuo?

Regina apareció a su vista. Tenía los ojos rojos y grandes ojeras, su maquillaje estaba corrido y se veía totalmente vulnerable, algo que le rompió el corazón. Estaba rompiendo su promesa de reconfortarla siempre, pero ella había rompido la promesa de siempre ser fiel, así que al diablo.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me asuste tanto – dijo Regina mirándola-. ¿Dónde estabas?

No respondió y le quito las manos del hombro, deteniéndose en la mano que tenía el anillo. Rodó los ojos y pensó que era una perra mentirosa. Definitivamente, Regina había cometido un grandísimo error, que ella no pensaba perdonar tan fácilmente.

-¿Estás bien, osita? – dijo Regina-. ¡Estas empapada!

La miró a los ojos y luego la esquivó.

-¿Emma? – llamó ella sorprendida.

No era usual que Emma hiciera eso.

-¿Estás bien? – repitió.

Emma levantó un pulgar y siguió su camino. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! Vivía con una mentirosa. Subió las escaleras repitiéndose que por supuesto no estaba nada bien.

Entró a su estudio y chilló furiosa. Se sentó en su sofá y luego se paró. Pensó en destruir el lugar, pero antes de empezar se detuvo. No valía la pena hacerlo, su estudio era su lugar favorito, no solo por los momentos románticos que había compartido con su esposa, sino que también era donde su imaginación volaba hacia otros mundos.

Salió de allí y se encontró con que Regina la esperaba fuera, la miró fríamente y fue hacia su habitación, sacó ropa limpia y seca. Se dispuso a ir a la ducha.

Ningún imbécil con nombre de payaso, la iba a sacar de su casa.

-Emma, amor, háblame – decía Regina pisándole los talones.

Pero ella ni siquiera se volteó. Siguió su camino, pero estornudó ruidosamente. La gripe iba a comenzar a afectarle. Pensó que fue una hamartia quedarse sentada en ese parque incluso con la lluvia.

Regina se puso frente a ella y la sujetó. Le puso la mano en la cabeza y la miró mortificada.

-¡Estas ardiendo!

¡GENIAL! Pensó irónicamente. Ahora Regina no la iba a dejar sola.

-Suéltame – siseó.

Se encaminó a la habitación con mal sabor en la garganta y con ella siguiéndole. Sonrió levemente al ver que era irónico que ella le siguiera, cuando en realidad, ella siempre era la que iba tras su Gina. Así era como funcionaba. Gina la amaba, por supuesto, pero también le gustaba ser admirada, que le dijeran sus triunfos y virtudes, mientras ella le encantaba hacer dicho trabajo. Suficiente tenía con los empleados, y demás personas que iban al club o que la conocían.

-Emma, mírame, por favor – dijo Regina.

Ella buscó su pijama y se enfrentó a ella.

-No mereces que te hable, no después de lo que hiciste – dijo Emma, entrando al baño.

Luego de una ducha caliente, se había dado cuenta de que su garganta estaba inflamada. Regina estaba sentada en la cama.

-¿No soy suficiente? – dijo mirándola con frialdad-. ¿Él es mejor que yo?

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vine aquí y los encontré. Gemías de placer como una zorra – dijo con cara de asco, volteándose.

-¡Pero, Emma! – dijo Regina detrás de ella-. El no significa nada. ¡Emma!

Emma se dirigía hacia abajo, no quería nada con esa habitación. Fue hacia un armario y sacó una frazada. El frio la mataba. Regina la alcanzó.

-Déjame cuidarte esta noche – dijo llorando-. Te estas enfermando, ¿acaso estabas bajo la lluvia?

-Regina, muévete – dicho esto subió las escaleras, se metió en su estudio, se recostó en el sofá y se arropó con la frazada.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien.

**Y… ¿Qué me dicen? **

**Apenas empieza pero al menos ya Regina sabe que Emma lo sabe y que todos sabemos xD ok ya.**


	5. Astronaut

**Primero que nada, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Si no he respondido directamente a alguno, tendrán que perdonarme, pero no se me ocurre que decirles… pero… ¡GRACIAS! MIL VECES GRACIAS. xD**

**¿Se han fijado que cada capítulo tiene el nombre de una canción? Eso es porque escribo los capítulos escuchando una canción, una y otra vez… Raro, ¿verdad?**

**OUAT no me pertenece, la trama sí.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo. Espero que la lectura sea placentera ;)**

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que estaba todavía en el estudio. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía no había amanecido, también se dio cuenta de que estaba débil y que se sentía peor que ayer.

Se levantó y busco su botiquín, donde había pastillas para su malestar.

Cuando hubo reunido cada una de sus píldoras, abrió la puerta del estudio y se encontró con que Regina estaba sentada enfrente de esta y; no solo eso, también estaba dormida con la misma ropa de ayer y el maquillaje corrido. La imagen de una mujer en sufrimiento.

En ese momento quería cargarla y llevarla a la cama, como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no lo hizo. La dejó allí, tirada y dormida. Simplemente rodó los ojos y fue a la cocina por agua.

Amaba a Regina, claro que la amaba. Cada célula de su cuerpo la necesitaba, pero ahora se podría ir al mismísimo diablo. Ahora mismo se sentía tan sola y sin un poco de vida. Sabía que afuera había más de millones de personas, pero ahora se sentía como un satélite, sola.

Tomó sus píldoras y subió de nuevo a su estudio. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a escribir allí. Escribió sobre su soledad, sobre su enojo e trató de idear una venganza.

Ella quería venganza. Sí que la quería. Venganza para Regina y para el infeliz aquel. No importaba a quien afectaría su venganza y si tenía que dejar corazones rotos, no, eso no importaba.

Ya en el camino se le ocurriría mas cosas, pero ahora el primer paso era la indiferencia y un poco de silencio.

Ya el amanecer iniciaba. Suspiró, nada como un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, pero nada mejoraba como se sentía. Se sentía sola, cual astronauta. Pero se sentía así, porque la canción que sonaba desde su IPod, era Astronaut de Simple Plan.

Soltó una risita y se dispuso a llamar a Anna. No podía ir al trabajo con aquella fiebre y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, todavía.

Sabía que si iba a la oficina, primero, se volvería loca y comenzaría a romper todo a su paso y luego buscaría al tal Robin y le daría una enorme paliza, luego entraría a su oficina y se dormiría por aquella subida de adrenalina y porque posteriormente se sentiría débil.

Eso arruinaría sus planes y daría a la gente de que hablar. Ella no quería eso. Quería que la humillación que recibió se quedara en aquel loft. Que cuando le preguntaran por qué estaba triste, ella respondiera que era algún recuerdo melancólico o algo así. No quería que nadie subiera que ella, Emma Swan, había sido traicionada y humillada por su esposa. No quería dar de que hablar, porque si bien le gustaba un poco el chisme y burlarse, no quería, como cualquier persona normal, que fuera de ella.

Una vez, hecha su llamada a Anna, quien le contestó soñolienta y un poco irritada, pero no puso objeción a hacerse cargo el día de hoy y tal vez el de mañana; subió un poco el volumen de la canción de Simple Plan.

No le importaba que Regina estuviera afuera y pudiese ser despertada por la música, solo se limitó a ver el amanecer. No debían ser más de las 6:30 a.m. así que debía despertar a la traidora, para que esta se fuese a trabajar.

Salió y la encontró en la misma posición. Su corazón se rompió de nuevo en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta principal, la del millón, la que todos esperamos.

Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la cara de su mujer y le recogió un mechón de cabello que estaba en su frente. Esto lo hizo con pesar. Luego retiró su mano.

-Regina, despierta – dijo con voz fría.

Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo podía salirle aquella voz.

-Vamos ya es de día, supongo debes irte –dijo mirándose las uñas, como si no fuese tan importante.

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Emma?

-Sí, sí, la misma. ¿Acaso esperabas al tipo ese o a otro? – dijo con indiferencia.

Le dolía llamarle indirectamente ramera, como lo hacía ahora, pero debía castigarle.

-Emma, yo…

Emma levantó una mano, en señal de que debía callarse y se levantó con un poco de dificultad. Maldito resfriado.

-Date un baño y vete – dijo cortantemente.

Luego se giró y se tambaleó un poco, sonrojándose violentamente. Regina corrió hacia ella y le puso una mano en la frente.

-Todavía tienes fiebre – susurró-. Me quedaré contigo.

-No me toques – siseó-. Y no quiero que te quedes conmigo, vete. Seguramente tienes planes con el imbécil aquel.

En realidad quería que se quedara con ella, pero debía ser fuerte.

-Pero mi amor…

-VETE – ladró enojada.

Debía controlarse, no perder sus cabales. Antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo más, ella se había encerrado. No quería escuchar nada de ella, al menos por ahora. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella quería saber.

Salió y la encontró frente a su puerta con la cabeza baja y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? – dijo con voz grave.

Ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente y alzó una mano para tocarla.

-No me toques y responde – dijo-. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿No soy suficiente? ¿O es que consideras que no tienes mi atención? No todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti, Mills.

Eso le dolió. Emma nunca le llamaba Mills y si lo hacía no era de esa manera tan fría y cortante.

-Emma, yo… - empezó ella.

Eso hizo que Emma apretara sus puños. No pensaba golpearla, no. Ella no golpearía a su esposa. Pero la inseguridad de Regina al tratar de fabricar una excusa en su mente, fue un detonante para comenzar a maldecir.

-¿Qué tu qué? ¿Eh? ¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!¡MIERDA REGINA! TE HE DADO LOS MEJORES AÑOS DE MI MALDITA Y MISERABLE VIDA ¡TODO PARA TI! ¡MI AMOR, MI ATENCIÓN, LO MEJOR DE MÍ! ¡TODO!. TE HE DADO TODA LA ATENCION DEL MUNDO Y TU TE PORTAS COMO UNA ZORRA. LE ABRISTE TUS PIERNAS A UN MALDITO PAYASO INFELIZ, QUE TRABAJA PARA MI. – dijo totalmente furiosa y fuera de sí-. Quiero el divorcio.

Esto último lo dijo despacio y bajito, como si lo que dijera fuese un secreto.

**Y… ESO ES TODO! Por ahora, claro. **

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Regina? Hasta yo odio hacerle eso a ella, pero… ¿Qué te digo?**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. Just Give Me A Reason

**¡HOLA! :D Otra vez… xD**

**¡Aquí otro capítulo! Gracias, nuevamente (Si que escribo demasiado esa palabra, ya saben nuevamente) por esos reviews. Repito, las mejores. **

**OUAT no me pertenece, la trama sí. **

-Quiero el divorcio-. Dijo bajito y lentamente, como si estuviese diciendo un secreto.

¡MENTIROSA! dijo una voz en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, tenía razón era una mentirosa, ella no quería que eso se acabara. Aquello que tenían era una de las mejores cosas que tenía en la vida, mejor dicho, la mejor y ahora Regina lo arruinaba todo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Regina desconcertada.

-He dicho que quiero el maldito divorcio – dijo ella, girándose.

Regina atrapó su muñeca antes de que ella se fuera.

-No lo hagas, por favor – dijo arrodillándose-. Te lo ruego, te amo. No lo hagas.

Estaba llorando a mares. Eso exactamente era lo que quería Emma que la llorara un rio.

-Pienso en irme de aquí – dijo sin mirarla-. Buscaré otro apartamento o me iré a los suburbios. Tal vez me convenga volver a Storybrooke, pondré uno de mis clubes allá y vendré aquí de vez en cuando – dijo como si estuviese pensando en voz alta, luego la miró-. En realidad, ni puta idea. Ya veré.

-Emma, no, por favor-. Dijo ella, todavía de rodillas.

Emma la miró con asco.

-Levántate y deja de hacer el ridículo-. Dijo con voz cortante-. Vete.

Regina se quedó de rodillas.

-¿Ya no me amas? – dijo llorando.

-¿Qué maldita pregunta es esa? – dijo ella enojada-. Se supone que yo debería hacer esa estúpida pregunta. Tú fuiste la que te acostaste con ese malnacido, no yo. ¿Crees que si no te amara estuviera así? ¡Si no te amara me daría lo mismo! ¡Me daría 3 veces lo mismo!

Dicho esto bajó las escaleras y se sentó a ver el noticiero. Trató de no pensar en ella. Ya cuando se fuera ella se encargaría de hacerle una jugarreta. Pensó en hacerle el desayuno, preparar café o algo, pero incluso pensarlo era ser demasiado benevolente y considerada.

Luego de un rato, ella bajó, con un vestido azul y un abrigo negro, que era de su propiedad, colgado del brazo. Trató de no mirarla en lo que ella hacia café.

-Te dejare sopa – dijo Regina.

Emma no respondió. Ella suspiró y siguió haciendo esa sopa. Una vez terminada, buscó una manzana para llevar, luego se acercó a Emma.

-No quiero divorciarme de ti – dijo Regina.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo, Mills – dijo sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

-Te amo.

-No es suficiente para mí. No tengo garantías de que no me vas a volver a engañar – dijo mirándola-. ¿Tienes alguna otra estúpida razón? ¡POR QUE QUIERO RAZONES!

-Pensé que estábamos bien – dijo ella, agarrándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Eres estúpida o algo por el estilo? – dijo Emma, sintiéndose mal. Nunca le había llamado estúpida-. ¡NO ESTAMOS BIEN! – chilló desesperada.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que Regina era una maldita masoquista. La trataba como si fuese una mierda y ella seguía rogándole.

-Pero…

-PERO NADA – dijo alterada-. Me estas fastidiando, Regina. Vete por el amor de Dios – dijo cansada.

-Pero estás enferma – dijo ella, con cara de sufrimiento-. No te dejare sola.

-Sí, sí lo harás y lo harás en este preciso momento.

Dicho esto se levantó y la agarró por el antebrazo, forzándola a levantarse. La llevó a la salida del loft, agarrando, de paso, todo lo necesario para que ella se vaya.

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora. Estoy enojada – y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Volvió al sofá con una sonrisa en la cara. Nunca pensó que trataría a una dama de esa manera, pero ella estaba encantada. Había descubierto que le gustaba que le rogasen, a pesar de que en este momento no quería nada con Regina.

Ahora tenía que pensar en darle por donde le dolía. Si bien le había pedido el divorcio, sabía que Regina no iba a firmar, al menos no de la noche a la mañana. Ella la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue a la habitación. No lo pensó dos veces cuando ya estaba dentro del armario. Todos los vestidos de Regina estaban allí. Versace, Dolce & Gabbana, Channel y un montón de diseñadores que, ella ni siquiera sabía que existían. Sonrió diabólicamente. Un plan se formaba en su cabeza.

Regina trabajaba como fotógrafa en Vogue y era exitosa. No solo eso, de vez en cuando su opinión era importante y escribía una que otra crítica. Ya sabía lo que podía hacer… Renovar su vestuario.

Sacó las mejores piezas y las más nuevas. Se daría vida destruyendo cada uno de ellos. Con todos los vestidos en una gran bolsa, se fue al sofá nuevamente y tomó unas tijeras.

Debía ser creativa, siempre había razones para ser creativa. Primero clasificó los vestidos por diseñador. Dependiendo el diseñador ella utilizaría las tijeras, lodo o fuego, también el auto, si es necesario.

Había más de 30 vestidos allí. Paseó su mirada por todo el loft y sonrió al ver que había unas plantas allí, solo necesitaría agua. No le importaba ensuciarse las manos. Ahora debía solucionar lo de quemar varios vestidos. Decidió quemar un máximo de cinco, no más. Los otros tendrían las marcas de las llantas de uno de sus autos, como adorno. Sería el último grito de la loba.

Se rio a carcajadas de aquel pensamiento. No le gustaba eso de la venganza, pero hoy se divertiría a lo lindo y a lo grande. Solo esperaría por la reacción de Regina, quien enloquecería y posteriormente se arrastraría llorando.

Con algunos se encargó de tomar las tijeras y hacerle uno que otro corte por allí, ya saben, para que enseñe un poco más. Con otros, les puso guantes y los tendió para que se secaran.

Luego se abrigó bien y bajó al vestíbulo.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo quemar algunas cosas, Marco? – le preguntó al hombre, después de desearle un buen día.

-En el callejón de aquí al lado, señorita Swan – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Bien… ¿De casualidad tienes gasolina? – preguntó.

-Bueno… en mi auto tengo un galón – dijo confundido.

-¿Me darías un poco? – dijo con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-Perdone que me entrometa, pero, ¿No pensara en hacer vandalismo, cierto? No quiero ser cómplice – dijo él.

-¿Qué? No – se rio-. Son algunos papeles que Regina me pidió que quemara y yo también estoy aprovechando para quemar algunos que no me sirven – dijo angelicalmente.

El hombre asintió un poco más convencido. Cuando ya Emma tenía el galón de gasolina, fue por los 5 favoritos y se dirigió al callejón. Allí quemó los vestidos y cuando vio que no quedaba nada de ninguno, sonrió de satisfacción. Era como si hubiese tenido un orgasmo.

A pesar de estar enferma, tenía energía para más. Los vestidos restantes fueron aplastados con las llantas del auto. Y cada uno tenía una marca. Una parte de esos fueron esparcidos por la 5ta. Avenida, gracias a un vagabundo. La otra parte fue al armario, junto con los cortados y los de lodo, que ya estaban más o menos secos.

Luego de dicha misión, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, para ver las caricaturas y posteriormente, gracias a los efectos de las píldoras se quedó dormida.

Pero se quedó dormida con un pensamiento…: Quería razones, explicaciones y por supuesto que las pediría y, también obtendría unas respuestas. Ella quería esas razones.

**¿Qué me dicen de este? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Soy malvada? ¿Emma hizo lo correcto? En mi opinión… yo haría eso mismo, es más, ni siquiera sabía que podía escribir esto… xD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Careless Whisper

**Primero que nada, gracias, gracias por esos reviews. Son la motivación para seguir con la historia. Me divierto muchísimo cuando los leo. **

**Segundo, puede que la razón que de Regina de porque hizo lo que hizo, parezca un poco estúpida, pero esto le dará a Emma el valor para hacerle una orden en el próximo capítulo. ¿Estoy haciendo Spoiler? ¡Me avisan!**

**OUAT no me pertenece.**

**Sin más, el capítulo.**

Entró a la casa con su, ahora, habitual cara de sufrimiento. Estaba arrepentida, no debió hacer eso y ahora Emma, el amor de su vida, le decía que quería el divorcio y no solo eso, la trataba como si fuese la peor lacra.

La culpa la mataba, pero debía afrontar los hechos.

Miró hacia el sofá, donde ella, dormia plácidamente la siesta. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido que pudiera despertarla y le acaricio la cara.

Al menos su fiebre había bajado. Miró detenidamente su rostro. Ese el rostro que ella amaba, el que hacía que ella se sintiera viva, feliz, aquel que sin duda le daba soporte. Emma era su mejor amiga y su familia; ahora ella lo arruinaba todo engañándola, con alguien que en un momento le pareció atractivo y que la sedujo.

Era eso, la tentación y la seducción. Él la había seducido y ella se había dejado llevar, por eso lo había hecho. Pero todo le salió mal. Emma, su Emma, se había enterado y ahora quería el divorcio, pero no se daría por vencida. Haría lo que fuese por el perdón de ella. Movería montañas por el perdón y otra oportunidad.

Suspiró y se fue a la habitación. En cuanto entró vio como varios vestidos estaban encima de la cama. Se confundió un poco, ¿acaso Emma planeaba salir?

Tomó un vestido y suprimió un grito. Ese vestido era nuevo y estaba partido por la mitad. Miró los otros vestidos y casi se cae de espaldas al verlos, así que no perdió tiempo y fue hacia el armario. Allí gritó al ver como más de 20 vestidos habían sido ensuciados o cortados.

Entendía que Emma estuviese enfadada, pero se había pasado.

Salió de allí y bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, SWAN?! ¿Por qué? – gritó espantando a Emma, quien tuvo una aparatosa caída desde el sofá.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Regina? – dijo confundida y adolorida, mientras se levantaba.

-Mis vestidos – dijo como una niña pequeña a punto de llorar.

Emma enarcó una ceja y sonrió de manera malvada.

-Ah… eso. Estaban pasados de moda, necesitaban algo nuevo, ya sabes un toque – dijo de manera despreocupada.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! – gritó ella alterada.

-¡Y TU NO DEBISTE HACER LO QUE HICISTE CON EL PAYASO ESE! – dijo Emma, enojada -¡DIME POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUE LO HICISTE, MILLS!

-Yo…

-Tú… - dijo de manera burlona e irritada-. Al parecer eso es lo único que sabes decir…: "yo" – dijo imitando la voz de ella.

-¡CAÍ EN LA TENTACIÓN! ¿BIEN? ¡YA LO DIJE! ¡ÉL ME SEDUJO Y YO ME DEJÉ LLEVAR! – dijo ella bajo presión y con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pero quiero que me perdones.

-¿Te dejaste llevar? ¿En serio? ¿Esa es la razón? ¿En serio? – dijo Emma desconcertada-. Regina eres una imbécil.

-Perdóname – dijo ella rogando-. Quiero que me perdones y me des una oportunidad. Sé que cometí un grandísimo error, pero no debiste hacerles eso a mis vestidos.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TUS MALDITOS VESTIDOS! – dijo tragando aire-. Te puedes ir al diablo, tú, tus malditos vestidos y el maldito Hood – dijo mirándola con "odio".

-Emma, entiéndeme, ¿Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo si aparecía una chica sensual o algún chico?

-Regina, vete al diablo – repitió-. ¿Piensas que haría eso? ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ERES MI MALDITA ESPOSA! ¡NO SE ME OCURRIRIA PORQUE TE AMO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY DEVOTAMENTE FIEL A TI!

Emma estaba encolerizada y ella lo sabía. Y es que nunca la había visto de esa manera. Mientras tanto, Emma miraba a Regina. De repente, Regina le daba escusas de un adolescente lleno de testosterona. Se confundió, usualmente ella era la adolescente en la relación.

Pero si de algo podemos estar seguros, es que, Regina estaba más que arrepentida, se sentía culpable y había desperdiciado una oportunidad. También sabemos algo más, y es que no se daría por vencida hasta que tuviera el perdón de ella.

**Y… ¡FIN! **

**XD mentira… Es un nuevo capítulo y sé que es cortísimo, pero la vida es corta, jóvenes. **

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Decente? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Mediocre? OPINEN. ¡NO SEAN TÍMIDAS/OS!**

**Sé que pensaran que odio a Regina, pero quiero aclarar que si OUAT me parece excelente es por ella. EVIL REGAL 4EVER! **


	8. Unholy Confessions

**Al parecer me dio tiempo para otro capítulo y no hice mi tarea, pero ya que, siempre se puede copiar. **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y NO DUDEN EN HACER UNA PREGUNTA, ESTAMOS PARA RESPONDER :D**

**OUAT no me pertenece**

-Sé que te he hecho daño, pero esto me está matando – dijo Regina.

-Te odio, Regina – dijo Emma.

Por supuesto estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno, el odio es un sentimiento ardiente – dijo Regina, sorprendiéndola.

¿En serio había dicho eso? ¡Ella decía eso cuando las dos bromeaban! ¡Esa era su línea! ¡Ahora no solo le era infiel, sino que también robaba sus frases!

-Copiona – dijo Emma, infantilmente y dándole la espalda.

Regina la abrazó, pero Emma se deshizo rápidamente del abrazo y la empujó ligeramente.

-No me vuelvas a abrazar, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo enfadada.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Mañana me encargaré de llamar a mi abogado – dijo fríamente.

-Pero debemos viajar – dijo ella rápidamente-. Es el aniversario de mis padres.

-¿Y? – dijo Emma, frunciendo el ceño -. No me interesa, puedes irte sola o llevarte a Hood. Si Cora o Henry te preguntan por mí, puedes decirles lo que se te venga en gana. Total, es lo que estás haciendo.

-Pero nos invitaron a las dos – dijo Regina.

-No me importa – canturreó Emma, subiendo las escaleras-. Me daré una ducha y cuando salga espero que tengas una parte de tus maletas hechas. ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó-. Digo eres muy inteligente, te tienes que enterar – dijo burlonamente-. TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ, TRAIDORA.

Regina la miró boquiabierta.

-Emma mírame a los ojos y dime que me vaya, pero no te divorcies de mí, por favor – dijo agarrándole un brazo.

-Ok… - Emma la miró a los ojos-. VE- TE DE AQUÍ.

Luego tomó la sortija que adornaba el anillo y se la quitó.

-Esto se acabó, Regina.

Regina se desplomó de rodillas. Emma le había dado fin a aquello que era tan especial para ambas y le pedía el divorcio por tercera vez en el día. No supo cuánto tiempo duró en esa posición, pero se levantó lentamente cuando Emma venia bajando las escaleras.

-Y todavía no te vas – no era una pregunta.

-Emma, por favor. Te amo, bebé.

-No me importa. Haz cruzado la raya, te has pasado y los sabes. Así que te invitó amigablemente a la salida y que te vayas, puedes venir en otro momento a recoger tus cosas – dijo Emma con indiferencia, aunque en su interior estaba muy rota.

Emma se acercó a ella y la empujó con un dedo hacia la salida.

-Te di un tiempo para recoger tus cosas pero no quisiste – dijo Emma, fríamente-. Le puedes decir a Zelena que venga mañana temprano a recoger ropa para que puedas ir a trabajar, mira que benevolente estoy siendo.

Dicho esto le tiró su bolso y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ahora su mundo estaba roto. Deseaba no poder sentir nada, no dejarse influenciar tanto. Se acercó a la puerta del loft y gritó:

-¡LO INTENTARE! ¡TRATARE DE NO PERDERTE! – esto lo gritó desesperadamente.

Luego se sentó en la puerta y lloró. Lloró como nunca había llorado en toda su vida. No era justo, la vida no era justa y ella se había convertido en un monstruo. Había jodido todo su matrimonio de una manera torpe, estúpida y pendeja. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera algo así? Ella era la reina de la perfección. Regina Mills no se limitaba a hacer estupideces, torpezas y pendejadas, entre otras cosas de esa naturaleza.

Apretó los nudillos y miró su reloj. 2:30 a.m. Tendría que llamar a su hermana y pedirle asilo.

Salió del edificio y encontró un taxi enseguida. Llamó a Zelena, quien al principio parecía un oso irritado, pero luego, al escuchar la voz quebrada de su hermana juró matar a Emma. Regina le dijo que no lo hiciera, que era a ella a la que tenía que matar. Luego le dijo que explicaría todo en cuanto llegase y colgó.

En realidad no merecía morir, pensó. Merecía vivir sufriendo, la muerte no sería un castigo digno para ella, luego de lo que le hizo a Emma.

Luego de más de 45 minutos de camino, llegó a la casa de Zelena, quien la esperaba con una taza en el porche. Vestía un abrigo verde y pantalones de pijama.

Regina pagó el taxi y corrió hacia su hermana, quien la abrazó durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió, Regina? ¿Es sobre Emma? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Le hiciste algo?

Regina sollozó en sus brazos y Zelena le acarició el pelo.

-Cuéntamelo– dijo Zelena-. Todos cometemos errores.

-Pero el mío fue el peor – dijo con la voz quebrada-. Le fui infiel a Emma y ella se enteró, al parecer nos vio en el loft, en la cama.

Zelena la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-La cagaste –dijo dirigiendo a Regina hacia la casa-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Caí en la tentación.

-Imbécil… - dijo Zelena, dándole en la cabeza a su hermana-. Se nota que no tienes mi inteligencia.

Regina sollozó más.

-Shh… está bien, perdón – dijo Zelena-. Que confesión tan profana… - musitó.

-Me botó de la casa.

-Eso es más que evidente – dijo Zelena-. ¿Qué le dirás a mamá cuando vea que no has llegado con su nuera favorita? Mamá te matará si se entera. Ella odia el adulterio – dijo Zelena con un toque de humor.

Regina la ignoró y se sentó.

-Fornicadora, fornicadora – canturreó Zelena en su susurro.

-Cállate – dijo Regina-. Se supone que me consueles.

-Ya, ya… Dios no hay que gritar, tengo vecinos y una mujer dormida en el piso de arriba.

Regina la miró sorprendida.

-¿Mujer?

Zelena se tapó la boca.

-¿De qué hablas, cabello de zanahoria? – dijo Regina, secándose un poco las lágrimas.

-Nadie, nadie, olvida lo que dije y concentrémonos aquí – dijo Zelena rápidamente-. Tengo un diagnóstico para ti: Eres una fornicadora jodida y Emma te pedirá el divorcio.

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo llorando de nuevo-. Y esto me mata.

Zelena acarició un poco más el cabello de su hermana, hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas en la sala.

**Y esto es algo más… Ya ven, Regina se fue… xD ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Irán al aniversario de los Mills? ¿Qué hará Regina para conquistar a Emma? ¿Robin aparecerá? Desde luego xd ¿Emma le dará un paliza?**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? O ¿Qué rayos fue lo que escribiste aquí, Finn? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Por qué Zelena se burla de Regina? **

**¿Esas son preguntas para mí? PUES FORMULENLAS Y ENVIENLAS! ¡NO HAY PORQUE SER TIMIDAS!**


	9. Waking The Demon

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que siempre dejan review… así que, gracias :DDDD**

**¿He dicho que amo a Regina verdad? xD**

**Como sea, debo decir que disfrute escribir el ultimo capitulo y leer los reviews, gracias, de nuevo **

**OUAT no me pertenece. La historia sí. **

Era un nuevo día y ella entraba al club, que en ese momento solo estaba ocupado por los empleados. Tenía lentes oscuros para disimular cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

En cuanto entró se encontró con Anna, quien la esperaba con un café.

-Emma – dijo su asistente.

-Anna – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la chica con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Bien, gracias – mintió, si bien Anna era una buena amiga y tenía confianza en ella, no estaba preparada para decirle lo de Regina.

-¿Y Regina? – preguntó inocentemente.

Eso le dolió. Ella deseaba tener a Regina y decirle al mundo que ella y su esposa se amaban, pero no lo iba a hacer, no después de lo que sucedió.

-Por ahí – dijo distraídamente.

Anna asintió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las oficinas. En el camino, ella trató de identificar al tal Hood.

-Quisiera que me pasaras el teléfono de mi abogado – le dijo.

-¿Tu abogado? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Anna con cierta preocupación.

-Sí – dijo rápidamente-. También quiero que llames a un tal Hood, ¿lo conoces?

-¿Robin Hood? – preguntó Anna con una sonrisa, Emma asintió-. Sí, digo, he hablado varias veces con él. ¿Debo preguntar?

-No – dijo Emma rotundamente-. Solo llámalo, hay algo que quiero preguntarle… - dijo-. Y Anna, gracias por todo.

Anna le sonrió y asintió. Finalmente se sentó en su asiento y llamó a dos de los chicos que trabajaban en la seguridad, necesitaba ayuda para lo que iba a hacer.

Nunca pensó que iba a hacer algo como lo que iba a hacer. Se sentía como si estuviese en la mafia o algo así.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los dos hombres entraron a su oficina.

-¿Deseas algo, Swan? – dijo el más bajo de estatura.

-Por algo estas aquí, Leroy –respondió por ella, Graham, el otro hombre.

Leroy rodo los ojos.

-Necesito que me ayuden a asustar a alguien – dijo calmadamente, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo había hecho un millón de veces.

-¿Asustar a alguien? – dijo Leroy, frunciendo el ceño con confusión-. Ilumíname, Emma.

-Es una venganza, ¿sí? – dijo ella-. Si quieren me ayudan, me ayudan y si no, no.

-Espero no tener que matar a alguien por una venganza – dijo Graham.

-Nadie va a morir, ¿de acuerdo? Solo le quiero dar una paliza, tal vez lastimarlo, como para que no tenga hijos y no se atreva a acostarse con ninguna mujer – dijo con falsa calma.

Leroy y Graham se miraron totalmente sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto a Emma Swan en plan de venganza de verdad. Habían sido cómplices en "venganzas" de mentira y también recordaban la semana de las bromas con otras empresas, pero esta vez, Emma iba en serio y quería lastimar a alguien.

-¿Estás segura? – dijo Leroy.

-Sí.

-La venganza no siempre es la respuesta – dijo esta vez, Graham-. Es genial cuando es para bromas o para nuestros enemigos empresariales y no golpeamos a nadie.

-Él es mi enemigo – dijo ella, apretando los nudillos-. Además, yo hare el trabajo sucio. Ustedes solo lo sujetaran. Ya casi viene, díganme sí o no.

Ambos se miraron y la miraron a ella.

-Está bien- dijeron al unísono.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, aunque en una parte de su mente sabía que se iba a sentir mal.

Se levantó y se quitó el blazer que portaba. Llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase – dijo con voz amable-. Yo les indicaré – dijo mirando a Leroy y Graham.

En ese momento Robin Hood entró. Ella lo examinó, no recordaba haberle hecho una entrevista, así que pensó que fue Anna, quien lo contrató. No se veía tan mal, pero no le encontraba el atractivo. ¿Cómo su Gina había caído ante semejante ejemplar? Incluso tenia barba.

-¿Eres Robin? – preguntó con amabilidad.

-Así es – dijo él, luego de saludar a Graham y a Leroy.

-Ah, me gustaría hablar contigo, pero en realidad no aquí.

"No me gustaría ensuciar mi alfombra" pensó.

-Charlemos afuera, ya sabes – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora-. Graham y Leroy nos acompañaran, si no te importa.

Hood la miró un poco nervioso.

-No, no hay problema.

Todos salieron de la oficina y empezaron a caminar por la parte trasera del club. Iban callados y sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que se detuvieron en un lugar que Emma considero apartado.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas en este club? – preguntó.

-Dos años – dijo de manera inmediata.

-Y eres…

-Bartender.

-Oh… bien. ¿Sabes para que te llame? – preguntó ella, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quiere incorporar un nuevo trago y no quiere que nadie lo sepa? – preguntó él un poco asustado.

Emma negó con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba sorprendida de ver como estaba de tranquila.

Miró a Leroy y a Graham; y asintió levemente.

-Yo solo quiero hacer esto.

Y lo pateo justo en su miembro.

-Uh… sus bolas – dijo Leroy, sosteniendo a Hood, que gritó como una niña.

-En la cara no, en la cara no – dijo chillando él.

Emma sonrió un poco más y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Debería seguir? – preguntó ella, al ver que él se hacía en los pantalones.

Graham soltó una carcajada.

-No hay que ser tan cruel, está asustadísimo.

Ella asintió e hizo como si se le limpiara las manos.

-No lo suelten – dijo-. Escúchame bien, querido. Estás despedido y dudo mucho que encuentres trabajo en otro club de la ciudad, es más, me encargaré de que no encuentres trabajo en la ciudad. Si te veo cerca de nuevo de mi club o de cualquier cosa relacionada a mí, será peor. Porque ni siquiera he hecho gran cosa y ya te hiciste en los pantalones – dijo mirando los pantalones mojados-. Piénsalo bien, antes de meterte con la mujer de otra persona, cerdo.

Y luego le dio una bofetada.

-Imbécil – musitó y luego miró a sus cómplices-. Llévenselo y díganle a Mulan que es la nueva bartender.

Dicho esto se fue. Él había despertado a su demonio interior y ella lo hizo pagar. Aunque fuese un pequeño susto, lo hizo mearse en los pantalones.

**Y… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Alguna pregunta? Dejen review! **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. It's Not Unusual

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**OUAT no me pertenece.**

Zelena Mills entraba al lujoso local como si fuese suyo.

-Oiga se supone que no debe entrar así – dijo Graham deteniéndola.

Zelena lo miró con indiferencia.

-Mírame – dijo esquivándolo y caminando, no, más bien trotando hacia la oficina de Emma.

Mientras esto se desarrollaba afuera, Emma no tenía ningún arrepentimiento sobre lo que hizo, al contrario, se había reído bastante al ver que se hacía en los pantalones. ¿Cómo era posible que Regina se hubiese juntado con ese tipo? Estaba 100% segura que él era gay.

En ese momento su puerta se abrió de golpe. Zelena entraba seguida de Graham y Anna, quienes le decían que no era dueña del club y que no podía entrar de esa manera.

Emma los miró confundida.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con cautela.

-Zelena entró – dijo Anna, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Lo sé – dijo Emma, rodando los ojos-. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué están gritando?

Los tres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-La costumbre – dijo Graham, saliendo.

Anna asintió y también salió, mientras que Zelena tomaba asiento.

-Regina invadió mi casa – dijo Zelena.

-No me sorprende – dijo Emma, fingiendo indiferencia.

-No me vengas con la indiferencia y la frialdad, Swan – dijo ella-. Te conozco bien, así como conozco a Gina, para saber que ninguna de las dos está bien. No lo están.

Emma esquivó su mirada. Zelena era capaz de leer la mente de cualquiera, por algo es psiquiatra.

-Puedes llorar, Emma – continuó Zelena-. Está bien llorar.

-Ya lloré – dijo Emma.

Zelena asintió.

-Y también puedo deducir que acabas de hacer algún tipo de acto de venganza – dijo ella.

Se sorprendió. ¿Cómo rayos…?

-Huele a adrenalina – dijo Zelena-. Además tus manos tiemblan, señal de que estas emocionada.

-Hice que el amante de Regina se hiciera pis en los pantalones – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Zelena alzó una ceja y sonrió. Alzó su mano para darle los cinco a Emma, quien le correspondió.

-Bien – dijo ella, pero rápidamente se puso seria-. Regina parece la llorona, no me dejó dormir anoche y hoy asustó a mi chica. Y antes de que preguntes, la conocerás en el aniversario de mis padres, al cual iras.

-No iré –dijo Emma, procesando la información de Zelena-. Se lo dije a tu hermana y te lo digo a ti, no iré. Tendré que conocer a esa chica tuya en otra oportunidad. Y poco me importa si ella está como la llorona o peor.

-Parece un monstruo con pijama – dijo Zelena paseándose por la oficina-. Si normalmente da miedo, ahora da mucho más – se giró para mirar a Emma-. Hoy no fue a trabajar y en realidad sería buena idea que vayas al aniversario… Hazlo por mí, me debes un favor.

Emma la miró. Zelena siempre cobraba favores.

-No iré, Zelena.

-Sí iras. Si mamá ve que Regina va sola y con depresión, comenzará a preguntar e incluso te llamará y como quieras tendrás que ir. A menos que quieras que ella sepa. Y sabes que si ella sabe, Regina ira al convento de monjas, aunque no es mala idea – dijo Zelena mientras ladeaba la cabeza, como si estuviese considerándolo.

-¿Convento?

-Mamá odia el adulterio. Cuando Regina se enamoró de ti, ella le advirtió que si sabía que su hija hacia adulterio se iría al convento una vez que el papel de divorcio estuviese firmado – dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú sabes cómo es Cora. Además necesito gente para cuando presente a mi novia, así no se sentirá tan nerviosa, bueno, más bien yo no me sentiré tan nerviosa. Así que iras.

Emma lo consideró un momento. Una velada en familia no hacia ningún tipo de daño, pero tendría que mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Regina.

-¿Cuándo debemos viajar? – preguntó.

Zelena saltó entusiasmada.

-Ya te avisaré. No es ahora, pero es bueno confirmar y no puedes cancelar.

Una vez que Zelena se fue, Emma se quedó en la soledad de su oficina. No podía creer que había aceptado aquella invitación, todo para salvarle el pellejo a Regina.

Mientras Emma pensaba sobre ir a la casa de los Mills, Robin Hood entraba con los pantalones mojados a un gran edificio de la 5ta. Avenida.

Se sentía humillado. Él no quería acostarse con Regina Mills, a pesar de que esta era hermosa y estaba buenísima. Resulta que Regina no era el tipo de Robin, en realidad ninguna mujer era el tipo de Robin. Robin solo vivía para él y para provocar una que otra mujer u hombre.

Se dirigió al escritorio de la asistente de uno de los diseñadores de Calvin Klein.

-Wow, Hood no sabía que te hacías en los pantalones – dijo la muchacha burlonamente.

-Cállate, Marian – dijo él enfadado-. Quiero verlo.

La chica se rio y le señaló la puerta. Él la fulminó con la mirada y entró.

-Esto no funcionó. Tu estúpido plan no funcionó. Esa Swan, es fuerte y como venganza hizo que yo me hiciera en los pantalones – dijo mirando al diseñador, quien se apretaba la boca para no reír-. ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Killian!

Killian Jones dejó el boceto que dibujaba sobre su mesa y se acercó a Robin con paso amanerado. Lo examinó lentamente y luego explotó de risa.

-¡NO TE RIAS! ¡ESA MUJER DA MIEDO! ¡NO PIENSO METERME CON ELLA MAS! – dijo él, desesperado.

-Lo siento – dijo Killian recomponiéndose-. Era un buen plan.

-Es un estúpido plan – siseó-. Acostarme con Regina, hacer que Emma se enojara y luego se deprimiera, es buen plan, hasta ese momento, todo bien. Pero luego se suponía que ella se deprimiera tanto que descuidara la compañía y la dejara decaer. ¡PUES TE INFORMARE ALGO! ¡NO LO HIZO! Ahora está más enfocada en la compañía.

Killian se rascó la cabeza con confusión. Al parecer el tinte rubio le afectaba.

-Olvídate de eso y habla con ella para que usen los malditos boxers en el club y ya – continuó-. Todo porque esta compañía está decayendo un poco.

-QUIERO QUE SUS STRIPPERS USEN MI ROPA INTERIOR – chilló Killian.

Robin apretó sus puños. Quería hacerlo desaparecer. La situación era absurda. Aunque no sabía porque se sorprendía si la situación no era inusual.

**Y esto es todo por hoy… Seguramente mañana iremos a un tema más serio… la tristeza de Regina… MUAJAJAJAJA. No se preocupen… vendrán momentos románticos, pero a su tiempo. **

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Raro? ¿Inusual? ¿Estoy drogada? ¿No les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Fue malo? ¿Gracioso? QUE! DIGANME! XD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Just A Dream

**Privet! Primero que cualquier cosa… ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE AYER! :D**

**Segundo… Aquí está el capítulo! **

**OUAT no me pertenece, la historia sí. **

Estaba sentada en el parque del pueblo. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, pero ahora estaba sentada. Veía como los niños jugaban y las parejas caminaban de la mano o se besaban, también había ancianos dando de comer a los patos o leyendo el periódico. Y ella era la única que estaba sola.

Escuchó como llamaban su nombre y levantó la vista para ver como su esposa corría hacia ella. Se levantó con una gran sonrisa para recibirla y en cuanto estuvieron a pocos centímetros se besaron tiernamente, mientras Emma la levantaba dándole vueltas.

-Te extraño – dijo ella, mirando aquellos ojos, que eran su perdición.

-Y yo a ti – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa-. He estado pensando y te perdono, pero todo a su tiempo, Mills. Debes conquistarme.

Regina sonrió feliz y le besó lentamente, saboreando cada minuto, cada segundo. No quería que la vida se le fuera sin Emma. Emma le correspondió el beso, hasta que necesitaron respirar. Entonces sucedió algo extraño y que no quería que sucediera. Todo alrededor se iba desvaneciendo y con ello, Emma.

Abrió los ojos espantada y miró alrededor. Todo fue un sueño. Estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes en la casa de Zelena. Llevaba allí toda una semana y cada día se sentía peor. Extrañaba a Emma, la extrañaba con locura. Cada parte de su cuerpo la necesitaba.

En su cabeza se repetía la imagen de Emma quitándose el anillo de bodas y sabía que ella podía andar de la mano de cualquier persona.

Antes estaba en el primer lugar, en un pedestal. Emma la tenía en un pedestal y ahora estaba en el sótano.

Las lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de sus ojos. La amaba y la extrañaba. Y aquella visión fue solo un sueño… un estupendo sueño, pero sueño al fin y al cabo. ¿Y que son los sueños? Solo sueños.

Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj. Las 4:30 p.m. Ya debía levantarse y seguir trabajando en edición nueva de Vogue. Eso era lo bueno de tener aquel importante puesto, quedarse en casa y decir que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa. Ella era su propia jefa.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras lentamente. Cuando entró a la cocina vio una imagen que el dio envidia.

Zelena abrazaba a Maléfica, su novia con una sonrisa llena de amor. Las dos estaban abrazadas y cantaban canciones de Katy Perry en voz alta y reían a carcajadas. Decidió que no interrumpiría el momento y salió de la casa sin ser vista.

Pensar, eso era lo que iba a hacer, pensar y caminar. Se puso su abrigo y caminó.

No podía creer que aquella visión fuese un sueño. Todo había sido demasiado real, pudo sentir los labios de Emma y sentir su suave tacto. Todo había sido muy real.

Pensó en ir al parque, pero se rehusó rápidamente al recordar su sueño.

Maldecía la hora en que el imbécil de Hood se le había insinuado. Maldecía el momento en que se besaron y maldijo el momento en que pensó que sería buena idea ir al loft. También maldijo ese sueño.

**Es corto lo sé, pero recuerden… la vida es corta xD**

**¿Qué me dicen de este? ¿Aburrido? ¿Muy cliché? ¿Bueno? OPINEN! **


	12. Sail Away

Ya era de noche y el auto se acercaba mas y mas a Storybrooke. Miró hacia atrás y vio como Zelena y Malefica se habían dormido, después de comentar todo lo que veian a través del camino. Sonrió levemente y miró a su asiento de copiloto de reojo.

Regina la miraba con una pequeña de esperanza. Pudo percibir esa mirada cargada de amor e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

No iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente, ahora estaba "aprovechando" un poco de su vida de "soltera", aunque extrañaba a Regina, demasiado debía decir. Incluso no descansaba debidamente, ya que se quedaba en el club en las noches. Alli había invitado un par de copas a varias modelos famosas, una que otra actriz y a sus amigas.

-¿Emma? – dijo su acompañante.

-Que… - dijo ella secamente.

-Gracias – dijo ella, sinceramente.

Emma solo se limitó a asentir y seguir conducir. No quería hablar con Regina, solo quería borrarla de su mente. Dejar de sentir dolor, ese era el principal objetivo.

En este viaje planeaba fingir frente a los padres de Regina, pero luego, la ignoraría.

-¿Emma? – llamó nuevamente Regina.

Emma rodó los ojos.

-¿Ahora que? – dijo.

-Yo… no te divorcies de mi, por favor. Dame otra oportunidad.

-Regina… no sé si pueda confiar nuevamente en ti.

-Antes lo teníamos todo – dijo Regina con añoranza.

-Tu lo has dicho, antes. Pasado. ¿Entiendes? – dijo mirándola por un breve instante-. Antes lo teníamos todo. Un plan, un hogar y una familia. Todo. Incluso juramos que seria para siempre. Pero lo arruinaste.

Regina asintió tristemente.

-Por eso te dije que te fueras – dijo Emma limpiándose una lagrima rápidamente-. Odio fingir, pero lo hare para hacerte este favor y porque se lo debo a Zelena.

Miró rápidamente hacia atrás. Ahora Zelena tenia la cabeza en el regazo de Malefica. Ambas seguían dormidas.

Recordó como Zelena la había llamado hace dos semanas para decirle que debían viajar juntas para llegar a Storybrooke. Zelena le había gritado que nada de arrepentirse y todo eso.

-Yo creo que tu y yo somos almas gemelas – dijo Regina sacando un tema de conversación y mirando el dedo de Emma, que tenia nuevamente la sortija.

-Las almas gemelas no le pegan el cuerno a la otra – dijo Emma, mientras rebasaba un auto.

-Pero perdonan – dijo Regina.

Emma quería empujarla por la ventanilla del auto. Apretó sus manos al volante, Regina estaba siendo necia. Luego de un par de horas de conducir, entraron al pueblo donde inició todo.

Una oleada de nostalgia y melancolía recorrió su cuerpo. Se sentía azul.

Pasaron por la torre del pueblo y recordó la primera vez que la vio.

Emma y David eran nuevos en la ciudad y no estaban felices con la decisión de sus padres. Ellos amaban Hamilton, su ciudad natal. Ellos no querían quedarse allí, en Storybrooke. En ese momento ambos caminaban por el pueblo con expresión aburrida y conscientes de que atraían la mirada de casi todos los pueblerinos, y es que ambos, eran totalmente parecidos y atractivos.

-Esto es mierda – dijo David.

Emma solo asintió y siguió mirando todo, hasta que la vio.

Tenía un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Le llamó la atención su cabello, que era largo y negro, profundamente negro. Oyó como David le decía algo más, pero su atención estaba en la chica de cabello negro. Solo esperaba que se volteara.

Pero David interrumpió sus pensamientos soltando un comentario sobre el trasero de una pelirroja.

Definitivamente aquello no fue amor a primera vista, pensó en ese instante, mientras seguía conduciendo a la casa de los Mills. Lo que sintió cuando la vio fue, sin duda alguna, atracción, deseos de robarle aquel vestido y preguntarle que shampoo usaba.

Aparcó el auto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a la casa de los Mills.

Bajó del auto y sacó las maletas, mientras Regina despertaba a su hermana y a su cuñada.

Quería irse lejos, pero era momento de que fingiera…

**Lamento no haber publicado ayer, pero es que… la vagancia…**

**¿Qué me dicen de este? OPINEN!**

**:D**

**Gracias por leer!**


	13. Crimson Day

**Hola! Antes que nada tengo unos mensajes xD **

**Primero: Si los capítulos que vienen resultan aburridos me tendrán que disculpar, pero las cosas deben suceder de esta manera, ya que próximamente tengo grandes planes para Emma y Regina :) **

**Segundo: Gracias por los reviews! :D**

**Tercero: OUAT NO ME PERTENECE. LA HISTORIA, SI.**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

Luego de Cora abrazara a sus hijas, alabara a Emma y evaluara a Maléfica, todos cenaron en silencio y con cierta tensión, esto se debía, por supuesto, a que Emma ignoraba a Regina de manera olímpica, mientras Cora seguía evaluando a Malefica, quien apretaba la mano de Zelena, quien comia como si no hubiese mañana.

Si las cosas iban a ser de esa manera en la casa de los Mills, esperaba que terminara de manera inmediata, para no tener que ver al cara de Regina durante una buena temporada.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, ella se retiró, alegándole a sus suegros que había conducido todo el trayecto y estaba mas que cansada, asi que se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Regina, para disimular un poco, ya que no pensaba en darle un beso, no después de que ella besara los labios de pantalones mojados.

Una vez en el cuarto que compartiría con Regina, se quitó la ropa y preparó la tina, para darse un baño de espuma. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a disfrutar del agua y las espumas.

No quería pensar. Pensar resultaba doloroso y cruel. De pronto escuchó una melodía, frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos.

Regina se encontraba sentada en el piso del baño, sosteniendo una pequeña bocina, de donde salía la famosa melodía, Stolen. Stolen era especial, ya que era la canción que ambas bailaron en su boda.

Emma la miró con indiferencia y cerró los ojos. No iba a dejar que Regina la manipulara. Debia ser fuerte y no resistirse a los encantos de ella.

Al ver la indiferencia de Emma, Regina se levantó, dejando las bocinas y saliendo del baño. Emma no la quería cerca, talvez ya ni siquiera la amaba.

Se dejó caer encima de la cama y esperó hasta que Emma saliera del baño.

Emma no se merecia aquella situación y ella no se merecia a Emma, eso lo tenia mas que claro. Habia sido una reverenda imbécil y ahora, tanto ella, como su esposa sufrían por la distancia que se habían puesto, bueno, que Emma había puesto.

Tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad, eso era lo que debía hacer. No podía derrumbarse por un error que ella misma cometió y debía de empezar a luchar por su mas preciado tesoro.

En ese momento Emma salía envuelta en una toalla y se dirigía hacia su maleta, todo esto mientras la ignoraba. Miró todo el cuerpo de ella. Eso la encendia, tan solo de verla ella se excitaba. Se había controlado cuando entró al baño y ahora también se debía controlar, aunque en cualquier momento atacaba.

-Emma – intentó.

Emma no la miró y empezó a cambiarse. Cuando hubo terminado, le dijo:

-Puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón. Procurare que tu madre no lo sepa.

-Emma no es necesario, yo dormiré en el sillón – dijo ella rápidamente.

-No estoy negociando contigo – dijo fría y autoritariamente, un tono que nunca había usado con ella de manera seria-. Yo dormiré en el sillón y punto.

Dicho esto se sentó en el sillón y miró por la ventana.

¿Qué estaría pensando cuando se dejó seducir por Hood? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Lo tenía todo y ahora lo arruinaba con dicha estupidez. Ella ni siquiera merecía que Emma le hiciera este favor. A cualquier persona que le preguntara si lo merecía, le diría que no, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Observó como Emma miraba por la ventana y eventualmente se quedaba dormida. Tomó una frazada y se la puso. Adoraba arropar a Emma, cuando esta dormía y tiritaba de frío.

Ansiaba poder dormir con ella y hacer todas las cosas que hacían antes del desastre, pero ahora debía conformarse con tener a Emma en la misma habitación.

Ahora Emma lanzaba pequeños ronquidos y ella se sorprendio de la capacidad que tenia para dormirse tan rápidamente, en realidad la envidió. Desde que Emma la botó, no podía dormir mas de dos horas, cuando se levantaba con una pesadilla, algunas veces la misma y otras diferentes. Antes había estado equivocada y avergonzada, pero ahora, el diablo se la estaba llevando.

Miró a Emma, quien parecía un angel dormido y, se preguntó que estaría soñando. Ansiaba preguntarle que estaría soñando. Tambien ansiaba con dormir en sus brazos y poder dormir, por fin, en paz y tranquilidad.

Oyó como afuera comenzaba a llover a cantaros y recordó los momentos en que, Emma y ella se sentaban en el sofá y miraban la lluvia caer, hablando de cosas sin importancia y otras veces, simplemente en silencio.

Solo esperaba que el sol saliera el dia de mañana…

**Y todavía Regina sigue sufriendo… Pero no se preocupen tengo GRANDES PLANES :D**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? OPINEN Y NO DUDEN EN PREGUNTAR!**

**Tengo grandes planes…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. Stay With Me

**¿Recuerdan que dije que habría grandes planes? Aquí están… **

**Por cierto… HOLA Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**OUAT NO ME PERTENECE.**

Día de campo… Esas tres palabras se infiltraron en la mente de Emma, en cuanto Maléfica lo sugirió en el desayuno y Cora, por sorprendente que parezca, aceptó encantada la idea.

En cualquier otra circunstancia le habría parecido una excelente idea, pero ahora no era el momento. Quería irse a casa y encerrarse en su estudio a escribir por el resto de sus días, además de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, debido a dormir en el sillón.

Ahora toda la familia se encontraba en una pequeña reserva a las afueras de Storybrooke. Cora había sugerido el lugar con gesto mandón y nadie opuso a desobedecerle.

Ella se encontraba sentada encima de una roca, mientras veía a Henry trabajar en la barbacoa y Cora parloteándole sobre una vecina entrometida, más allá Maléfica y Zelena jugaban Football, bueno más bien, se besaban y de vez en cuando se pasaban la pelota. La única que no estaba en su campo de visión era Regina. Se preguntaba dónde podía estar, ya que, en cuanto llegaron esta desapareció sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Solo dios sabía que cosas estaría haciendo… A ella no le interesaba o al menos era lo que trataba de meterse en la cabeza.

-¡Emma, cariño! – llamó Cora, haciendo una interrupción de su narración-. ¿Dónde está Regina?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé – dijo acercándose a su suegra, quien le puso una mano en el hombro-. No me dijo donde fue, pero creo que quería estar un rato a solas – mintió.

Cora asintió poco convencida y giró la cabeza hacia la nueva pareja.

-Esas dos deberían de ser más recatadas – dijo, negando con la cabeza en un gesto de reprobación-. ¿Podrías buscar a Regina, querida? La comida ya casi estará lista.

Emma no lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó con cara de pocos amigos, sin que Cora la viera, por supuesto, a buscar a su futura ex esposa.

Solo a Regina se le ocurria irse sin decir donde estaría en la próxima hora. Se adentro en los arboles que habían alrededor y empezó a buscarla. Solo pedia no perder el sendero… No quería acabar como la niña de "La Chica Que Amaba a Tom Gordon".

Vagó por cerca de media hora mas hasta que llegó a una pequeño lago, donde estaba Regina.

-Mills – dijo ella-. Ya la comida está casi lista y tu madre nos quiere alli.

Regina levantó la vista un poco asustada, pero feliz al ver que era Emma.

-Vamonos – musitó Emma girándose para volver al camino.

Regina la verla se levantó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo, Emma soltó un largo suspiro y rodó los ojos.

-No veo a Cora o a Henry por aquí, asi que puedes soltarme en este preciso momento – dijo con voz cansada.

-Emma… te quiero dar algo – dijo Regina sin prestarle atención.

Emma la miró.

-Me lo das después, tengo hambre – dijo encaminándose de nuevo y haciendo que Regina corriera tras ella.

-Emma – dijo poniéndose delante de ella y caminando de espaldas-. Tengo algo para ti.

Emma suspiró audiblemente y la miró esperando que continuara, ya que no podía deshacerse de ella. Regina sonrió y le tomó de la mano, encaminándola a un lugar donde había hamacas. Emma se dejó llevar, pero en cuando vio donde estaban la miró curiosamente.

-¿No es romántico? – dijo Regina.

-No – dijo Emma, girándose.

Regina borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño. Arrancó unas flores, asegurándose que no hubiera ninguna rosa entre ellas, Emma era alérgica.

Se las tendió y le robó un beso que fue correspondido a duras penas, Emma estaba que casi no lo resistía, pero se despegó después de 15 segundos. Regina se ganó una mirada de reproche y Emma se fue caminando rápidamente hacia el picnic, donde esperaban impacientemente.

Una vez allí, Cora se dedicó a interrogar la situación de su matrimonio y Emma no pudo evitar sentir, por primera vez en años, un poco de odio hacia su suegra o más bien a la curiosidad de su suegra.

El día de campo terminó sin más incidentes y de camino a la casa, Regina se propuso a tratar de seducir a Emma, pero al parecer sus planes iban a ser cambiados…

Al llegar a la casa, todos bajaron de sus respectivos autos y se pusieron a hablar de la reservación a un lujoso restaurante en el pueblo. Mientras hablaban, Emma solo escuchaba silenciosamente al igual que Henry.

En ese preciso instante un auto negro pasó por la casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Emma se encontraba en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Los disparos habían sido precisos y rápidos; y claro, el auto había desaparecido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Regina quedó en un profundo shock, mientras Henry se arrodillaba para auxiliar a Emma, quien estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos. Las balas habían llegado al pecho y a una pierna. Regina no lo podía creer. Entonces algo la despertó. El grito de su madre, quien le gritaba a Henry cosas, mientras tanto Zelena, como Maléfica llamaban a emergencias.

Fue entonces cuando se desplomó junto a ella y la sujetó con fuerza. Su razón para vivir estaba en peligro. La única persona que podía destruirla y hacerla vivir se estaba muriendo, y ella no podía hacer gran cosa. Oía como su padre le decía cosas, pero ella solo miraba a Emma y le pedía que se quedara con ella. ¿Quién era tan desgraciado para dejarla sin mujer? ¿Por qué?

-Quédate conmigo, amor – repetía una y otra vez, mientras la respiración de Emma era cada vez más lenta.

**Sé que me van a matar, pero… no lo pude evitar, es mi alter ego, ya saben…**

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Lo modificamos? ¿Lo editamos? Pueden estar seguras que no cambiare el final. **

**Opinen! Aunque sea diciendo que soy toda una malvada! **


	15. If I Had A Gun

**¡Buenas noches! :D **

**Primero: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Nunca antes había recibido 50 reviews en una sola historia, por lo que me siento MUY agradecida. Respondiendo a algunas chicas… Love Girl: Créeme… no quiero matarte, resulta que siempre dejas reviews y me fascina leerlos… no me gustaría que murieras o algo. Sobre tu pregunta… Esa fui yo matando a Emma…**

**Segundo: Este capítulo será basado en el sufrimiento (como si el fic no lo fuese xD) de Regina… El destino de Emma todavía no lo sé, estoy un poco indecisa sobre matarla, ponerla en coma, dejarla como un vegetal o que viva… ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? **

**OUAT no me pertenece… **

Emma estaba en quirófano desde hace una hora.

Regina caminaba de un lado para otro con cara de culpabilidad. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo de la peor manera… lentamente.

Antes de que pegarle el cuerno con Robin, ella y Emma habían tenido un montón de planes por hacer, y es que le quedaban toda una vida por delante. Tenían planeado infinitas escapadas y noches llenas de pasión, pero no solo eso, también pensaban en tener hijos, tal vez uno o dos.

Pero ahora su Emma estaba en un quirófano. Sollozó audiblemente, haciendo que Zelena se levantara rápidamente de su asiento y la estrechara en sus brazos, mientras la sacaba del hospital para que tomaran aire.

-Deberíamos entrar – dijo Regina, en cuanto el aire le dio de lleno en la cara.

-No lo pienso – dijo Zelena-. Si el doctor sale, mamá o Maléfica vendrán a buscarnos y nos dirán que sucede… ¿De acuerdo?

Regina no respondió y al parecer tampoco la escuchó. Solo pensaba en que si pudiera detener el mundo y el tiempo, ella podría hacer que Emma se quedara para siempre. Tal vez, si tuviera un arma, ella se dispararía también para estar con Emma.

No lo podía creer, Emma se le estaba yendo y ni siquiera tenía su perdón…

-Zelena… - llamó la atención de su hermana-. Quiero venganza… Voy a buscar a esos malnacidos y les explotaré la cara.

-No, no lo harás – dijo Zelena, tomándole la mano-. Si vas a la cárcel y Emma despierta, ella se enojara más de lo que estaba enojada antes.

Regina se lanzó a llorar de nuevo y Zelena solo se limitó a acariciar el cabello de su hermana.

Se sentía miserable… Se despegó del agarre de su hermana y caminó hasta un banco fuera del hospital, para pensar. Zelena le siguió de cerca. No pensaba dejarla sola y cometer algún tipo de suicidio, pensó.

Regina se sentó y pensó, y posteriormente empezó a recordar y a sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón. Recordó la primera cita con Emma y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

Emma y ella, habían quedado en que harían cualquier cosa juntas, pero lo importante era estar juntas, así que decidieron entrar a la piscina de la escuela a las 9:00 de la noche. Bueno, en realidad fue idea de Emma.

Esa noche ambas se la pasaron jugando en la piscina, pero fueron descubiertas por el conserje, que, furioso, llamó a la policía y tuvieron que escapar rápidamente. En ese momento Regina se enamoró mas y mas de lo que ya estaba, de Emma. Y Emma nunca pudo de dejar de mirarla con los ojos cargados de amor.

Como deseaba no pensar más y vengarse del provocante de su dolor.

Se levantó del banco, dejando sorprendida a Zelena y entró nuevamente al hospital.

-Quiero saber como está mi esposa – le dijo a una enfermera.

-Lo siento, señora Swan – dijo la enfermera-. Pero está en el quirófano. No se me permite entrar.

-¡QUIERO VERLA! – dijo impacientemente.

-Lo siento, señora.

-USTED NO LO SIENTE, JODER – dijo explotando y volviéndose loca, agarrando a la enfermera por los hombros.

En ese momento David entraba al hospital seguido de Mary Margaret.

-Regina, tranquilízate – dijo su cuñado agarrándola, siendo ayudado por Henry.

-¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡TENGO QUE VERLA! – dijo pataleando-. ¡LA AMO Y LAMENTO LASTIMARLA!

Se derrumbó y empezó a llorar y a temblar. La enfermera aprovechó y le inyectó un sedante… Finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño, sin saber mas de sí misma. Solo deseaba poder hablarle a Emma…

**Y es corto, pero necesario… **

**¿Qué me dicen? Dejen reviews ¿Quejas? Dejen reviews ¿No quejas? Dejen reviews. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Your Forgiveness

**Gracias a los reviews :D Siempre me motivan. **

**OUAT no me pertenece.**

**Disfruten el capítulo. **

Emma despertaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Miró hacia todos los lados confundida, preguntándose dónde estaba y qué sucedía. No entendía nada. La puerta se abrió y ella trató de incorporarse sin éxito.

-¡Señora Swan! – dijo un doctor sonriendo-. Soy el Dr. Whale.

El hombre le sonrió y ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

-Le dispararon – dijo Whale.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer le tendieron una emboscada – dijo el hombre acercándose y tomándole una pierna-. ¿Siente esto?

Emma frunció el ceño. No sentía absolutamente nada y era más que obvio, que el doctor le estaba tocando la pierna.

-No… - dijo despacio.

Whale asintió y golpeó levemente la otra pierna.

-¿Esto?

Nuevamente, Emma fruncía el ceño, confundida y negaba. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-Me temo, señora Swan, que usted está inmóvil de las piernas para abajo, pero eso es más que obvio – dijo.

-Pero, ¿Qué mierda me pasó? – preguntó ella.

-He dicho, le dispararon – dijo el doctor suavemente-. Será mejor que siga reposando y se quede con nosotros durante un… no sé… ¿buen rato? – dijo él-. Aunque es un alivio que haya despertado. Su estado ha sido lamentable y pensábamos que no iba a despertar.

-¿Despertar?

-Ha estado un mes completo en coma – dijo el hombre examinándola-. Su corazón ha estado débil y pensamos en hacerle un trasplante, es la mejor opción. Aunque está la eutanasia, pero su esposa se enfadó cuando le presentamos la opción.

Emma lo miró como si estuviese loco.

-Ahora yo le preguntare a usted – dijo Whale, terminando de examinarla-. ¿Quiere usted la eutanasia, señora Swan? Le presento esta opción, ya que su corazón no está en muchas condiciones, es posible que no aguante mucho, en realidad le damos uno meses, y estos serán dolorosos, ya sabe… Taquicardia y eso… Es posible que le dé catalepsia y finalmente usted muera de un fulminante infarto – dijo el doctor, mirándola con compasión.

Emma lo miraba boquiabierta. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

-No quiero morir – dijo ella, lentamente-. Quiero ese trasplante.

El doctor asintió.

-Eso es bueno – dijo el-. Ya está en la lista y tendrá que esperar una pequeña temporada, para recibir un corazón, pero no se preocupe, llegara. Dejaré que su esposa venga.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación y Emma frunció el ceño. Su esposa…

Una mujer con cara demacrada, grandes ojeras y vestida de negro, entraba con la cara un poco iluminada y rastros de lágrimas. Entró rápidamente y se sentó en la silla próxima a ella, tomándole la mano.

-Emma… - susurró la mujer.

-¿Regina? – dijo ella, mirándola fijamente.

Regina soltó un suspiro de alivio y le besó la mano repetidamente.

-Te despertaste justo cuando me fui a comprar algo. Por suerte no llegue a la cafetería. Dios… Ha sido el peor mes de todos – dijo Regina rápidamente, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-. Todo ha sido demasiado fuerte y ha sucedido demasiado rápido.

Emma le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-No puedo caminar, Gina – dijo ella.

Regina se sorprendió al escuchar el apodo y sonrió levemente. ¡Cuánto extrañaba esa voz, ese apodo, todo!

-No te preocupes, bebe – dijo ella-. Seguro que volverás a caminar de nuevo.

Emma necesitaba consuelo y ella estaría allí para brindárselo.

-No – dijo Emma-. Seguro que ahora si te vas de verdad.

Regina negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento tanto, Emma – dijo con total arrepentimiento-. He sido la mayor estúpida de todos y esto es mi culpa. No debí haber hecho lo que hice y más por aquellas estúpidas razones. No sé en qué estaba pensando y de verdad me siento demasiado arrepentida. Perdóname, mi vida.

Emma hizo una mueca.

-No volveré a confiar de la misma manera que antes, Regina – dijo seriamente-. ¿Alguien sabe de esta humillación?

-Zelena y Maléfica, y luego les conté a David y a Mary Margaret – dijo bajando la mirada-. Ellos dicen que no es mi culpa, pero si lo es. Si nada de esto hubiese sucedido, tú no estuvieras en este preciso momento en peligro de muerte.

-No es tu culpa – dijo Emma, mirando por la ventana.

Realmente no culpaba a Regina, se culpaba a si misma por haber accedido ir a aquella reunión.

-Si lo es – dijo Regina, pero siendo interrumpida por David y Zelena, quienes entraban a la habitación rápidamente y con grandes sonrisas. Una enfermera les pisaba los talones a ambos, mientras les retaba acerca de correr en los pasillos y darles un susto a los pacientes. Ellos la ignoraban y justo en ese momento le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Emma soltó una carcajada.

-Hola – dijo ella.

-¡Emma! – dijo David, acercándose y dándole un abrazo a su hermana.

-¡Con cuidado, grandulón! – dijo Zelena dándole un manotazo y haciendo que se despegara para darle un abrazo con más suavidad a Emma-. Nos alegramos tanto de que hayas despertado. La fornicadora se estaba volviendo loca y no se separó de ti ni un solo momento.

Regina rodó los ojos ante el apodo.

-Sal de aquí, Zelena – dijo.

Zelena se sentó al pie de la cama de Emma, mientras David hacia lo mismo con una gran sonrisa. Estaba eufórico, simplemente por el hecho de ella se hubiese despertado, y es que, no aguantaría perder a su hermana, así como había perdido a sus padres.

Regina resopló. Se supone que hablaría con Emma, pero pensándolo bien, realmente trataría de no darle ningún momento de stress, por lo que se sentó y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Emma, quien solo le dio una mirada fugaz a ambas manos.

-¿Quién atiende mis clubes? – dijo.

-No te preocupes por trabajo – dijo David-. Yo lo estoy haciendo, ya que Regina se ha quedado aquí.

Emma asintió y miró a su esposa.

-Ok…

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Se habían sumido en sus pensamientos. Emma pensaba en la compañía, mientras Regina pensaba seriamente la posibilidad de un trasplante de corazón, David pensaba en mantenerse optimista y Zelena trataba de buscar una situación graciosa, para aliviar el ambiente, que de repente, se había puesto pesado.

-¿Es cierto lo de la eutanasia? – dijo Emma, recordando las palabras de Whale.

-Ni lo menciones – dijo Regina poniéndose alerta y la defensiva-. Casi te pierdo y no planeo perderte de verdad esta vez.

-¿Eutanasia? – preguntó David, confundido.

-Whale me la ofreció – dijo Emma.

David negó con la cabeza, enfadado.

-Ni lo pienses, Emma – dijo Zelena, leyendo la mente de David.

Emma los miró sorprendida.

-No pensaba en eso – dijo ella.

Regina soltó un suspiro de alivio. Lo último que necesitaba era que Emma pensara en eso…

**Al parecer Emma ha despertado… Pero sigue en peligro. No canten victoria. **

**¿Aburrido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Opinen! No sean tímidas. **

**Espero esos reviews! Al menos quiero 5! **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	17. Warmness On The Soul

**¡HOLA! ¡Gracias por los reviews! :D En serio, gracias… **

**Ya saben… cualquier pregunta, solo tienen que escribirla y mandarla… yo responderé. **

**OUAT no me pertenece. La historia es mía. **

Emma no estaba para nada feliz. Estaba acostada en la camilla y se sentía frustrada. No podía mover sus piernas, su corazón podría fallar en cualquier momento y Regina no se despegaba de su lado.

-¿Necesitas algo, cariño? – preguntó Regina, por centésima vez en el día.

-No – dijo con voz cansada, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Regina estaba más que triste y no encontraba un tema de conversación. Se había quedado todos los días en el hospital sin despegarse de Emma e incluso había pedido trabajar desde allí. La relación, apenas había mejorado. Emma le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando y a veces, la llamaba Gina.

-¿Estas segura? – intentó de nuevo-. ¿Quieres que te pase tu máquina de escribir?

-No, Regina, no quiero – dijo con la vista clavada en la ventana.

Regina hizo una mueca incomoda. Nada de esto resultaba fácil, pero estaba un poco feliz de tener a Emma las 24 horas del día. Se levantó de su incomoda silla y se sentó en la camilla, justo al lado de las piernas de Emma.

Emma ni se inmutó. No podía sentir nada.

-Amor – dijo Regina, tomándole la mano.

Emma la miró.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella.

Trataba de hacerse la dura pero, sabía que pronto ella no aguantaría e iría a los brazos de Regina.

-Te amo – dijo, como todos los días a cada oportunidad que tenía.

Emma bajó su mirada y empezó a jugar con las manos de Regina.

-Y yo a ti – dijo bajito.

A Regina se le iluminó la cara. Esperaba escuchar esas palabras desde hace meses. Levantó el mentón de Emma, obligándola a mirarla.

-Repite esas palabras, por favor – dijo.

-¿Cuáles? – preguntó Emma, haciéndose la inocente.

-Esas que acabas de decir, Emma – dijo Regina, sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

Emma se sintió como en casa. Iba a abrir la boca, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Whale y Cora entraban a la habitación sin tocar.

-Hola, Emma – dijo el doctor sonriendo tímidamente.

Al parecer a alguien le estaba gustando la rubia. Regina se limitó a gruñir y ni siquiera lo miró, mientras Cora la reprochaba con la mirada.

Emma movió la cabeza sin interés alguno en el doctor. No le gustaba, lo encontraba demasiado estúpido para su gusto.

Whale la examinó rápidamente y en cuanto iba a decir algo, Regina lo interrumpió de forma brusca diciéndole que había visto a una enfermera pasar por allí buscándolo. Finalmente se fue con resignación. Cora corrió la misma suerte. Esos dos merecían irse; nadie puede interrumpir un momento de esa magnitud en dichas circunstancias.

Cuando estuvieron finalmente solas, luego de que Cora se resistiera una hora a irse, Regina volvió a su lugar en la camilla. Emma, quien ahora miraba el crepúsculo con expresión tranquila, solo puso su mano sobre la de Regina y la apretó suavemente, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-Te amo – susurró Emma-. ¿Es eso lo que querías que repitiera?

Regina la miró a los ojos y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Exactamente – dijo Regina.

Entonces, se besaron lentamente, con suavidad y sin apresurarse mucho, total, nadie las estaba esperando. Para ambas se sentía como el primer beso.

Se despegaron en cuanto Emma empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Regina totalmente preocupada.

Emma ignoró la pregunta. Solo quería besarla, si iba a morir y a romper las reglas sobre no ponerle asunto a su bellísima esposa, lo iba a hacer bien, por lo que acarició a Regina lentamente, haciendo que esta respirara entrecortadamente.

-Sabes que de la cintura para abajo nada te funciona, ¿cierto? – dijo Regina.

Emma la fulminó con la mirada y Regina soltó una carcajada, la primera en mucho tiempo y la cual sonó como la mejor melodía a los oídos de Emma.

-Además debes tener cuidado… Nada de emociones muy fuertes – prosiguió Regina, acariciándole el pelo.

Emma asintió.

-¿Eres mía? – le preguntó.

-Fui, soy y seré siempre tuya, independientemente de todas las estupideces que he hecho – dijo Regina.

Entonces, tanto Emma como Regina se perdieron en los ojos de cada una. Y Emma pensó que si debía morir en ese momento, moriría feliz. Todo porque sabía que nada en el mundo se compararía con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Regina, también se moría de la felicidad. El amor incondicional de Emma era más que suficiente.

**¡QUE CURSI! Ni siquiera yo me aguanto con tanta cursilería… **

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? **

**Ya casi se viene el final… :( **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. Asleep

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los reviews y la paciencia…**

**En este capítulo me van a matar, porque… creo que es el último… No sé.**

**OUAT no me pertenece…**

Regina caminaba de derecha a izquierda mientras era observada por Zelena, David, Mary Margaret y Maléfica.

Se encontraban en el hospital, esperando que Emma saliera del quirófano. Era su trasplante de corazón y ya había sufrido bastante en los últimos meses.

No habían encontrado a nadie en los primeros 7 meses después del "accidente" y Emma había sufrido diferentes incidentes con su corazón, pero finalmente un hombre de unos 30 años había muerto y su corazón estaba en perfecto estado. Ahora solo era esperar a que Whale saliera del quirófano con noticias, pero la espera era larga y Regina se moría de la angustia.

-Siéntate – dijo Zelena, hojeando una revista con expresión despreocupada-. Relájate.

Regina la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! – dijo arrebatándole la revista y tirándola al suelo-. No es Maléfica quien está en peligro.

David y Mary Margaret se miraron como si Regina estuviera loca, mientras que Maléfica le daba un codazo a su novia, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Solo te sugiero que te sientes, fornicadora – dijo Zelena recogiendo su revista-. No te tienes que poner así.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada y abrió su boca para decirle uno de sus mejores insultos cuando Whale salió sudado del quirófano. Todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, mientras que Regina se volteaba y se dirigía al doctor con expresión de terror.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? No me diga que murió – dijo nerviosamente, mientras Zelena rodaba los ojos ante el drama de Regina, el doctor la miraba un tanto sorprendido ante el bombardeo de preguntas y los otros se mostraban preocupados.

-Cálmese – dijo Whale-. Tengo noticias… La Sra. Swan se encuentra bien. La acaban de llevar a la habitación y es posible que esté despierta en este preciso momento-. Dijo mirando su reloj-. Recomiendo que sea solo una persona a verla y no se exponga mucho… Es mejor que solo esté usted señora Swan. No sé si lo sabe, pero esto es muy delicado. Mientras menos visitas, mejor.

Regina solo lo empujó y se fue a la habitación donde Emma aguardaba y se quejaba de que tenía hambre con una enfermera.

-Amor… - susurró Regina, cuando vio a Emma acostada en la cama.

-Tengo hambre – gruñó, mirando a la enfermera-. Deme comida y ya.

Al parecer alguien se estaba poniendo agresiva.

-Emma… - susurró nuevamente Regina.

Emma volteo su cabeza lentamente hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Emma?

Emma la miró raro, como si fuese la primera vez que la miraba y cerró los ojos lentamente. Estaba cansada y no quería despertar más.

**Fin… Sé que es corto, pero la vida es corta…**

**¿Qué me dicen? Se aceptan insultos y amenazas, en serio.**


	19. All Yours

**¡Hola! ¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo!**

**OUAT no me pertenece. **

Veía como los enfermeros y varios doctores trataban de revivir a Emma, quien había cerrado sus ojos repentinamente, luego de mirarla como si no la reconociese.

Nada tenía sentido, absolutamente nada. Sintió como la sacaban de la habitación sin impedimentos.

-Señora Swan, tendrá que quedarse en la sala de espera junto a su familia – dijo Whale, quien la había sacado de la habitación.

-No me reconoció – dijo entre dientes sin moverse y haciendo que Whale se volteara a verla un tanto confundido.

-¿Perdón? – dijo el hombre.

-No me reconoció… Entre a la habitación y no me reconoció – dijo alzando un poco la voz y mirando a los ojos al doctor-. ¿Qué le hizo?

Whale frunció aún más el ceño. No recordaba haber hecho algo que pudiese ocasionar amnesia a Emma. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos. El trasplante había sido complicado y se había extendido 12 largas horas, en las que Whale tuvo que cambiar con otro cirujano para seguir con el trabajo y poder descansar. Algo tuvo que haber sucedido en la hora y media que se había ausentado.

-Señora Swan… Sabe que el trasplante duró mucho, ¿cierto?

Regina asintió sin despegar su vista de los ojos del doctor, haciendo que se sintiera mal.

-Y sabe que hubo otro cirujano, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

-Es posible que no haya pasado en el quirófano, que haya sido un golpe en la cabeza sacándola de la habitación o tal vez tenga un problemita en su cabeza, pero eso ya sería muy trágico, ¿cierto?

Regina tenía los ojos desorbitados. No podía creer lo que le decía Whale.

-Espero que estoy sea un maldita broma, Whale – dijo sin querer creer todo lo que le sucedía.

Emma abrió los ojos con dificultad. Trato de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió, estaba demasiado débil. Se sentía débil. Miró todo el lugar con cierta curiosidad. Demasiado blanco, justo como le gustaba. ¿Había muerto? Lo único que recordaba era que estaba en la habitación discutiendo con una enfermera por comida, que Regina había entrado y que ella había tratado de hacerse la graciosa diciendo "¿Y tú quién eres?" y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

-Mierda.

Ella no creía en el karma, pero ahora mismo era posible creer en él. Solo planeaba hacerle una pequeña broma a Regina, pero el karma había sido rápido, demasiado rápido, se atrevería a decir.

Un resplandor le llegó de lleno en la cara y entrecerró los ojos, para mirar hacia la ventana, el lugar de origen del resplandor. La ventana se abrió dejando entrar un poco de viento y un ¿ángel? En realidad era Regina vestida de blanco, descalza y dándole una sonrisa.

Emma la miró embelesada. ¿Qué sucedía? Regina se aproximó lentamente a la camilla…

De repente sintió como la jalaban y abría los ojos un tanto asustada. ¿Aquello había sido un sueño? Respiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

Escuchó un suspiro y miró hacia la derecha, donde Regina estaba hecha un ovillo en una silla, que no se veía para nada cómoda. Tragó saliva. ¿Se encontraba bien?

Observó todo el lugar. Estaba en el hospital y estaba conectada a una máquina que decía su ritmo cardiaco. Miró nuevamente a Regina, quien en ese momento se despertaba.

-Emma… - susurró mirándola sorprendida-. Sé que tal vez no sepas quien soy…

Emma dejó de escucharla y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó Regina, al ver a Emma embelesada con sus ojos.

Emma negó con la cabeza y Regina chilló frustrada.

-Lo siento – dijo Regina-. Soy tu esposa y creo que no me recuerdas – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emma frunció el ceño.

-Sé quién eres – dijo Emma-. Te estaba haciendo una broma.

Regina abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, tratando de encontrar una palabra que decir, mientras Emma se perdía en sus ojos nuevamente. A pesar de todo, Regina era su mundo.

Regina chillo nuevamente.

-Emma Swan estas en problemas – dijo levantándose-. No sabes cómo me asustaste, Whale pensó que te habías golpeado en la cabeza o algo así. Como si no fuese suficiente casi perderte… ¡POR TERCERA VEZ! Te has pasado, jovencita.

-Castígame, mamacita – dijo Emma sonriendo.

Había perdonado a Regina. Ya bastante había sufrido, con todo lo pasado durante esos meses. Regina la miró como si se estuviese volviendo loca.

-No es gracioso, Swan. Casi me da un infarto, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí – dijo mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

-Es imposible olvidarme de tus ojos y de ti – dijo románticamente.

-Emma…

Emma le ensanchó su sonrisa. Volvía a sentirse joven y llena de vida.

-Escapémonos, Gina – dijo, antes de que su esposa dijera algo más.

Regina rodó los ojos, pero no trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Allí estaba la Emma de siempre.

-Déjame cortejarte – dijo Regina.

-Esa es mi línea – dijo Emma, recordando cuando se había dirigido a Regina, por primera vez en el pueblo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero recuperarte, conquistarte y enamorarte de nuevo.

Emma asintió y le tendió una mano a Regina, como si cerraran un trato.

-Hecho, corazón. Soy toda tuya. Sedúceme.

**¿Se vendrá un lemon? ¿O nuevos problemas? ¿Dónde estarán Hood y Hook? **

**XD Un mensajito para los que me dejaron review… Cayeron en mi broma… HAHAHAHA. Pensaron que se acaba en el otro capítulo pero no es así. Al principio no sabía cómo iba a acabar todo este lio y no lo sé todavía. Lo sé, estoy loca…**

**Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, principalmente a Abriless, quien se puso a leer la historia entera y dejó reviews en casi todos los capítulos de un tirón. ¡Genial! También a Love Girl, quien se deja reviews en todos mis fics, ¡Eres grande, chica!**

**Mis disculpas a los que malinterpretaron el mensaje sobre que se acabó. Esa era yo bromeando.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. Scream

**Antes que nada… ¡Gracias por los reviews! De verdad, gracias… se valoran mucho.**

**No tengo mucho que decir… Rated M, para la primera parte de este cortísimo capitulo.**

**OUAT no me pertenece…**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Necesito saber si soy buena escribiendo Lemon o Lime… o lo que sea. **

Regina besó con ansias los labios de Emma, quien le correspondió con ánimo. La abstinencia la estaba matando, luego de tantos meses de dolor y rabia.

-Te amo – dijo Regina tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Se encontraban en la cama y en ropa interior.

-Yo amo esa tanga – dijo Emma, acariciando tiernamente las piernas de Regina.

-Que romántica – musitó, reprochándole con la mirada.

Emma sonrió burlonamente y le puso su dedo índice en la boca, subiéndose encima de ella.

-Estas tan mojada– dijo poniendo una mano en la entrepierna de la morena.

-Emma…

-Sabes que te quiero hacer gritar, ¿no? – dijo seductoramente.

Regina parecía hipnotizada por los ojos de la rubia quien sonreía satisfecha al ver el estado de su esposa. Emma empezó a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente, mientras le quitaba lo que sobraba de ropa. Tocó sus senos.

-Míos – gruñó Emma, mientras seguía al sur del cuerpo de Regina.

-Tuyos – repitió Regina, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar…

-¡Gina! – dijo Emma, sacándola de su ensoñación, mientras su esposa se ponía ropa.

Últimamente la situación era así. A cada rato tenia esas fantasías, donde Emma la dominaba en la cama.

-¡Tierra llamando a Mills! – dijo Emma delante de ella.

-Estoy aquí – dijo con desgana.

Ella quería sexo y lo quería ya, pero no sabía cómo abordar a Emma. Estaban en el proceso de reconstrucción de confianza y ella misma no quería arruinarlo todo, aunque incluso se daba cuenta de que como Emma se le insinuaba.

-Deséame suerte, cariño – dijo Emma dándole un pico.

Regina se cruzó de brazos. No quería que Emma volviera al trabajo.

Emma salió del loft, con una gran sonrisa. Planeaba hablar con el diseñador de pacotilla de Calvin Klein, Hook y; darle una lesión sobre porque no es bueno meterse con un Swan.

Al llegar a la oficina, Anna se levantó para recibirla con un breve abrazo.

-Te extrañamos – dijo.

-Yo también los extrañé – dijo entrando a la oficina.

Ahora solo era esperar a que el payaso llegara y hacerlo gritar.

* * *

Regina salió apresuradamente del loft luego de que Emma se fuera. Debía de hacer algo romántico para ella y su esposa, pero nada se le ocurría. No había idea suficientemente buena o suficientemente romántica para la ocasión. Algo se le debía ocurrir y ya.

Durante dos horas de puro dolor de cabeza y caminata por casi todo el Central Park, se le prendió un bombillo en la cabeza… Que mejor idea que recrear su primera cita. Sabía que la idea no era originalmente suya, que todo era obra de Emma, pero ella debía hacer lo mismo por su osita.

Sin perder más tiempo se puso manos a la obra.

**HALO! Luego de un ¿mes? sin actualizar he vuelto! SIIII… Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero es que todavía sigo tratando de plasmar la venganza hacia Hook y la "primera" cita.**

**Bueno, no tengo más nada que decir… Si quieren leer más historias pásense por "Verano en Lima" y díganme que opinan. Ya saben porque no he actualizado…**

**Así que…¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
